Daughter of Evil: A Story of Love and Redemption
by MLStheAuthoress
Summary: In her mind she sees the cold red eyes of her father. Her enemy. And she remebers everything. The goldfinch. Her mother. And the small lightening-shaped scar that rests above her heart. She remembers, and she vows for Revenge. For Redemption
1. More Courage to Live

**Notice:** 1st FanFic. Will try to uplaud new chapters once a week.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all things recognizable belongto the lovely miss JK Rowling, who i am not. The rest however, belongs to yours truly. Enjoy!

"But in the end one needs more courage to live than to kill himself." ― Albert Camus

Part One: The Beginning.

If they were asked, nearly every person present at Number 12 Grimmauld place would argue that their lives were irrevocably changed on Saturday, August 14, 1995, when werewolf, and former-DADA professor, Remus Lupin slammed open the door of Order headquarters and walked in carrying what appeared to be a pile of bloody, ragged cloaks. At least until the pile of cloaks moaned quietly.

"Help. Molly? Sirius? I need help." The lycanthrope cried, carefully repositioning the bundle he carried. He yelled once more for aid, although it was hard to be heard over the prejudiced cries of the former matriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Moony?" the rugged face of Sirius Black poked around the kitchen doorway. The rest of him followed as he bellowed "Oh, shut it you vile bitch!" and pointed his wand at the curtains of his mother's portrait, which immediately closed. The following silence left a ringing in the ears of those in the room. Footsteps could be heard rumbling down the steps as several adolescents sprinted down the stairwell, eager to see what the action was. Of course, all this succeeded in doing was reawakening the portrait of Mrs. Black―

"FILTH! MUDBLOODS! STAINING AND DEFILING THE HOUSE OF MY―"

"I said SHUT UP!" Sirius cried as he once again brandished his wand at the portrait, which silenced directly. "Moony. What is it? What's happened?"

"Get the Order, Sirius, and call Dumbledore. Tell him to bring Poppy, and Snape."

"What? Why―"

"NOW, Sirius! You lot," he said as Sirius left to return to the kitchen, now looking at the line of children peering over the landing above him, he called, "go back upstairs, now! I'll explain when I can." He kept his head inclined toward the landing until all six heads disappeared. Only when a soft whimper escaped the bundle he held did his eyes move.

"Umm…Remus…?" He looked down, moving the cloak to reveal the battered face of a young woman.

"Sh. Seffy, I've got you. You're safe now. Don't worry."

"Hmm…" the woman sighed, and passed out.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen, and the dignified face of Albus Dumbledore came in to view along with that of Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black. Molly Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks followed behind.

"Albus, she needs help. Badly. Please." Remus pleaded with his former headmaster.

"Of course, Remus. Poppy, Severus, come! Remus, we had best take her down to the kitchen." The group made its way back into the kitchen following the headmaster.

Once in the kitchen, Remus laid the woman onto the table, where Snape and Mme. Pomfrey began working to save her. He looked at Dumbledore, and began to explain.

"She's a werewolf. I found her in the woods near Malfoy Manor. I think she escaped, but she's very, very weak. My guess is she's been there for a while. Somehow, she got hold of some Wolfsbane potion, kept her wits about her, and was able to escape―"

"Impossible!" cried Severus Snape.

"I assure you―"

"Oh, I know you are telling the truth, Lupin. What is impossible is who gave this woman the potion. You see a few days before the last full moon, Narcissa Black asked me to make her a dose of Wolfsbane potion. She claimed that Greyback had turned a woman under her care, and she wanted to help the poor girl. So, I made the potion―"

"That still doesn't explain the impossibility, Snape," interrupted Sirius Black, "All that shows who the poor girl got the potion from. Um. Who is she, exactly, Remus?"

"Her name is Persephone, Padfoot."

"Well, I suppose that explains a lot. My guess is the poor woman probably lives up to her name more than she should need to."

"What do you mean, Sirius?" piped in Molly Weasley, as she smoothed the matted, black hair off of Persephone's forehead.

"Not know your muggle Greek mythology, eh, Molly?" Sirius replied with a humorless chuckle. "Persephone is the wife of Hades, Greek God of Hell. Or the Underworld, as they call it. She was kidnapped, and forced to become his wife, from what I understand."

"Oh, how horrible…" Molly shuddered as she looked down on Persephone, and tut-tutted about the younger woman.

Just over fifteen minutes later, Mme. Pomfrey looked up from her charge and announced, "She'll live, and I'm sure she has quite the story to tell us," she waved her wand at the unconscious woman and cried, "_Ennervate!_"

Persephone opened her midnight-blue eyes, and looked around.

Part 2: Waking Up.

She heard voices. Talking. _Arguing, by the sound of it,_ she thought. This didn't scare her though. Persephone was used to anger, and arguments. Hearing loud voices wasn't cause to become frightened. No, Persephone knew all too well, it was the forced, icy calm. That was what inspired fear in the young woman. _They aren't arguing anymore, _she thought_. Although they do say my name an awful lot. _Suddenly, Persephone felt a great warmth flood her, and she opened her eyes.

Several pairs of eyes met hers, and Persephone visibly flinched. This did not go unnoticed.

"Alright, back up. Don't scare her. She's a bit skittish―"

"Remus?" Persephone called, not recognizing the scratchy, muted croak to be her own voice. She looked around at the crumbling, dilapidated, kitchen, taking in every detail. Soon her eyes met the dark brown eyes of Remus Lupin. "Remus, where am I?"

Remus stepped closer, and took Persephone's hand, "You're at headquarters, Seffy. For the Order of the Phoenix."

"I―What?"

"The Order, Seffy." He sighed, "The point is that your safe."

"Well, of course she is safe," replied Professor Dumbledore, "What we need to know now, is why she needed to be brought here―"

"I told you, she―"

"Maybe I should rephrase, Remus. We need to know what happened _before _you discovered Miss Persephone. Alright?" Remus nodded.

"You want to know who I am."

"Yes."

"I am afraid to tell you… no, let me finish." She added as Remus looked about to interrupt, "You see, I am afraid that once you know who and what I am, you may kill me."

"We do not care that you suffer lycanthropy, my dear" replied Mrs. Weasley, "why, we would be quite the hypocrites if we did because of―"

"―Mooney's furry little problem, of course." Interrupted Sirius Black, grinning at the scowl he was rewarded with by the Weasley matron.

"Mooney…? Oh! You mean Remus…No; it's not that I am a werewolf. No, it's something much darker. I am afraid, however, that I will have to tall my story anyway. Erm..." She said, glancing at the ceiling, "if there are anymore of you, you may want to bring them here. I only want to tell the story once."

Part 3: A Woeful Tale

Sitting in a plush, warm chair wrapped in blankets, with a cup of hot chamomile tea on the tale beside her, Persephone looked at each person sitting before her. She quickly met the emerald eyes of the skinny, black-haired boy sitting before her. She looked at him the longest, before her eyes became glazed, and it was obvious she was no longer in the room with them, but somewhere far, far away. A world away. Persephone began her tale.

"All my life, I have lived in the cellars of Malfoy Manor. The day I escaped was only the fourth time I have ever seen real sunlight.―" Ginny gasped. "―I do not remember much about my mother, I really only know my… _father_," she ground out the word with derision, as if it were something dirty, "I do however, know her name, and I know that she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and that she is dead. Her name was Leticia Prewitt―"

"―_No!"_ cried Molly Weasley, "No, no, no! Not my sister! My baby sister! _Aah!"_

"Your sister? My mother was your sister?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said thickly," She was nearly a decade younger than me, she's been missing for at least―"

"―since 1971," Molly nodded, "I was born on July 31, two years later. My mother died before I was two years old. For the most part, I was taken care of by the house elves, although my _father_ consented to check up on me a few times. Always… _pleasant_, he was. My _FATHER._ Made sure to give me lots of gifts, he did. Oh yes, he―"

"―so sorry, to interrupt, my dear… but who is your father, could you tell us about him?" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course, I apologize; I guess I started rambling…" Persephone took a sip of tea, her hand shaking, "oh yes, my father. He was an orphan, you see. Quite boy. A little strange. But then again, aren't we all. Oh yes. _My father was very strange._" She said the last bit in parsletongue, everyone gasped audibly. Harry replied―

"_You're a parslemouth?"_

"_Yes. Hm… Have you guessed who my father is yet?"_

"_No… um, at least"_ he sighed, and returned to English. "No, it can't be."

"Oh, but it is. Oh yes. You see Harry Potter; the man to whom you refer, the man who raped my mother―" Molly cringed, and yelped; "―who murdered her with _Avada Kedavra _in front of my face when I was five years old. The man whose blood runs through my veins. My Father is the same man who killed your mother and your father! My father gave you your scar! You've guessed it!" she laughs maniacally, "My father is none other than Lord Voldemort!" She took a large gulp of tea, and looked at the shocked faces before her.

"That is not the worst part, Harry. You see, not only does the blood of Lord Voldemort run through my veins, but a piece of his souls rests in me as well. You see Harry. You are not the only one to live. Have you not wondered what happened to Voldemort to make him resemble a snake, so? I lived, Harry. _I _lived! Look," she moved her hand and pulled her shirt down, showing the area just over her heart, "I have a scar as well. You see, the potion my father used to revive himself in your fourth year is the same he used when I destroyed him."

"But, the sorcerer's stone, he went after it. Why?"

"Some magic, Harry, especially dark magic, is extremely painful. The spell Voldemort used to return make the Cruciatus Curse look like petting kittens. The stone would have restored him, without the pain."

"How do we know to trust you?"

"I thought you would ask that. I'd think you a fool if you didn't. I mentioned my father giving my many gifts, earlier, did I not?" Harry nodded. "Shall I show you these gifts? There are many, I assure you. The most recent is this―" Persephone stood, turned around and lifted the back of her shirt. Many puckered, red whip lashes could be seen. "These were from my last unsuccessful escape attempt. The earliest is this," she pointed to the angry red, crescent moon at the junction of her neck and shoulder. "The bite that made me a werewolf. I have many more scars, probably more than Remus, even. You see, you can trust me because of what my father is. Let me tell you a story.

"When I was five years old, I was allowed to walk in the garden at Malfoy Manor. Never unsupervised of course, I was accompanied by a house elf. There is a small grove of walnut trees in the northernmost part of the Malfoy gardens. One day, when Dessy and I―Dessy is the name of the house elf―we were walking through the gardens, and I ran up toward the grove. There was a bird lying on the grass just before the first tree. He was hurt," she said with a thick voice, her eyes starting to fill, "his wing broken. I picked him up as gingerly as I could, and he let out this little twitter, the most pitiful sound I had ever _heard,_" her voice broke on the last word.

"It was almost as if he knew, he _knew_, he wouldn't live much longer. And I began to cry, I said 'don't worry little birdie. Sh. I've got you―" tears were beginning to trickle down her face, and she roughly wiped them off the end of her nose, and cheeks. "I began to walk back toward the house, slowly; I didn't want to hurt the bird more. It was a goldfinch, I think. Such a pretty shade of yellow on the underside of his wings, I thought.

"My father was more lenient with me then; I suppose he disliked harming children. He grew up in an orphanage, so it isn't too difficult a concept to grasp. I walked inside the house, and into the drawing room. There were men in the room wearing long, black cloaks. They were sitting around a table. I remembered then why my father had allowed me to go outside that day. It was a meeting.

'You mustn't interrupt,' he said, 'or there would be dire consequences.' His eyes glinted as he said those two words, _'dire consequences,'_ like he half-wanted me to mess up. To err in some way―I always like that word, err, it is so amusing to say," she quipped, with a brittle smile, visibly trying to pull herself together, out of the past. She was trying to separate the past from the present. The nightmare, from what now seemed too much like a dream. She was afraid if she closed her eyes, and then reopened them, she would be back in the basement. Naked, from the transformation. And alone. Always alone.

"I tried to back out of the room quickly, and silently, but he saw me. He smiled, I remember. Actually smiled. I can still feel how the chills went up my spine with that smile. He asked 'what are you doing, Persephone? Why are you here? Did I not tell you that you mustn't interrupt?' He stood, and walked towards me―glided really, it was to snake-like for a walk―he saw the bird in my hand, 'what have you got, my Persephone?' he asked, sneering at the pitiful creature shuddering in my five-year-old hand.

'Ah, a pathetic, little bird,' he added, 'now why would you bring that vermin here?' I don't believe he liked the bird, the colors, you see, goldfinches have scarlet faces, with golden yellow under the wings. Plus, birds eat garden snakes, which he would rather have had me catch. I didn't realize that point at the time. They found me of course, and spoke to me. But, for the most part, I stayed away from the snakes. They frightened me, the scales, and the hissing, I much prefer earthworms, to be honest." She smiled at this, albeit brokenly.

"I know it is a little odd, a parsletongue afraid of snakes. Anyway, I looked to my father and asked if he could fix the bird's wing, or if he'd let me fix the bird the muggle way, and nurse it back to health. He laughed at this, a cold sound. It was unnerving, my father's face, you see, was very handsome. He should have had a warm laugh. A laugh that made you join in. But he did not.

He told me that he wouldn't fix the bird. He told me we should kill it. He took his wand out of his robes, and handed it to me. _Handed it to me! _He leaned down and whispered the curse into my ear, telling me what to say, '_Avada Kedavra_… say it, my Persephone, and he will die. Quick, and painless. Kill the bird, and I shall buy you a present. A nice tiara, would you like that?' he added. 'Surely you want to be a princess, hmm?' he said, 'all little girls want to be princesses.'

I wanted a tiara. I wanted to be a princess. And I wanted not to be scared. But I knew somehow that killing the bird was wrong. I looked at my mother, she was sitting on the floor in the corner, broken; physically, I suppose she was well enough, but her eyes―_My eyes_―were empty, glassy. But she shook her head at me. She told me not to kill the bird. And I didn't. I turned back to my father, and said 'no. I don't want to kill the bird, daddy. I want to fix him! I can fix him!'

He got angry then, and I flinched. Then he became very calm, eerily calm. He ripped the bird out of my hand, and took back his wand. He threw the bird on the ground, and it tittered again feebly. There was a flash of green. Then it was dead. He had killed it.

He turned his wand on me, and suddenly" ―she shuddered―"it was red, all red. I was screaming. So loud. It was so _loud!_ I was on fire, burning. And drowning, I couldn't breathe. I was shaking. I heard someone shout, although it was hard to hear over my own screams. Then it was dark, and the pain had stopped. There was a body kneeling over me. Shielding me. My mother.

My father told her to get up, get out of the way. She refused. She whispered to me, telling me she loved me, that I was so brave, so loved. That I would survive, even without her. That she would always be there to protect me when I needed her. She knew. She knew he was going to kill her. There was a flash of green light, and she slumped on me. Dead. He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. High pitched, cold peals.

He kicked her body aside, off of me. He called her a pathetic excuse of a witch, and said she was a terrible lay, though I knew not what that meant at the time. He brandished his wand at me and yelled. There was an explosion, and he was gone. The room had imploded, and I was alone." Nearly everyone was teary-eyed at this point, and Molly was openly sobbing, leaning into her husband. But she was still listening. They all were.

"They brought him back three months later. This was after Greyback had bitten me, but I shan't go into that. It is irrelevant. The day they buried my mother was the last day I saw sunlight, until now. I have no idea why he did not kill me when he returned; perhaps he was curious as to why I defeated him. Perhaps it was because he could not touch me. But I vowed the day his minions buried my mother that I would cut the son-of-a-bitch's head of myself, and if I didn't get the chance, then I would sure as hell be the one to hand over the knife to the one to do it. You, Harry. I'm here to hand you the knife."

She looked at Molly, then. "My mother is buried in that grove of walnut trees in the northernmost part of the Malfoy gardens. The death eaters would tell you that her grave is unmarked, that only weeds grow there now. But it is indeed marked, and not by weeds. There is a thistle plant that grows over where her heart rests. The goldfinches cluster there, every year, and sing.


	2. The Source of Your Joy

**Notice:** 1st FanFic. Will try to uplaud new chapters once a week.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all things recognizable belongto the lovely miss JK Rowling, who i am not. The rest however, belongs to yours truly. Enjoy!

"Sometimes your joy is the source of your smile, but sometimes your smile can be the source of your joy." - _Thich Nhat Hanh _

Part 1: The Best Therapy

To say that those listening to her story were shocked by its outcome would be not only the understatement of the century was in and of itself a major understatement. Nearly everyone had the wide-eyed, slack-jawed look of a deer in the headlights. Persephone looked at the faces staring back at her, and was befuddled. _Why are they not saying anything?_ She thought. _Do they not believe me?_

Molly Weasley was still openly sobbing into Arthur's shoulder. Everyone had mottled expressions of fury, horror, and inexplicable sadness on their faces. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Persephone cleared her throat quietly and it seemed to break everyone out of their trances. Molly stood up and walked over to Persephone and embraced. The younger woman returned the embrace, though she did so reluctantly. She was unused to being touched without there being subsequent pain.

"I suppose I can tell you how I was bitten, if you would like me to. If not, I- it can wait. But I would like you to know." She looked down at her hands as she spoke, the fingers squirming and folding around themselves as she wrung her hands together. "It's a lot to take in. I know. And I'm sorry. So, so _sorry―"_ her voice broke as she said this, and she began to sob uncontrollably. Clutching to Mrs. Weasley for dear life, she tried to curl in on herself and fold her knees to her chest. She felt comforting arms wrap around her, and though she knew not who the arms belonged to she felt strangely comforted.

She left Molly's embrace for that of the other person and found herself in the arms of one Sirius Black. She did not care. She buried her face in his neck and let all her troubles, all her fears, anxiety, and hurts leave her body through her tears. She could tell that she had soaked his shirt but he seemed not to care, and so she didn't care either. He rubbed soothing hands up and down her back, and eventually she felt her eyelids droop. Her last thought before she succumbed to sleep was _how can someone smell like hope and sunshine?_ And then the world went black.

Part 2: Another Story

Persephone Monoceros Riddle could not remember the last time she had slept in a bed. She felt almost giddy when she realized the soft feathery pliancy beneath her wasn't a figment of her imagination. But then she remembered all that had happened in the past week and she bolted up in bed. She was free. She was _free!_ She. Was. _**Free! **_She squealed in delight, which was probably a mistake because seconds later, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Molly burst into her room, wands aloft.

"Seffy, what is it? What's wrong, huh? Did you have a nightmare? It's alright, it wasn't real, and you're safe. I promise no―"

"―Mooney, get a grip. I don't think she had a nightmare." It seemed that Sirius had noticed her blush and slightly sheepish smile.

"Err... no. Sorry, I did not mean to alarm anyone. I was just… I was just happy. Really, _really _happy. I thought it was a dream. It wasn't. It was real, so I―_err_―did a bit of a happy dance. And I um…may have squealed. Just a bit. I'm sorry. Truly."

"Oh, no harm done, Dearie," Molly said, attempting to stifle a chuckle, and failing, "We were, all of us, already awake. In fact, I do believe it is breakfast time. I made some fresh cinnamon rolls. Get dressed, and come on downstairs. Remus, you'll carry her down, won't you?" Remus nodded, and Molly left. Tonks followed, grinning awkwardly, and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "_yippee, cinnamon rolls!"_

Sirius let out a bark of laughter that, after having made Persephone jump, caused her to join in as well. Remus followed, and suddenly all three were laughing great, deep, belly laughs. There were tears streaming down their faces, and Remus went to lean against the wall in his mirth, but missed, and instead fell through the doorway, landing rather loudly on his backside in front of a grinning Harry Potter.

"Well, Hiya, Remus," Harry said cheekily, looking down at his still-laughing former professor. "Whatcha doin'?" He added in a sing-song voice that caused all three adults to laugh harder. If possible. Remus Lupin looked up at Harry and simply shook his head; he couldn't say a word from laughing so hard.

"H-Harry―Seffy―err―nightmare―no―then she―happy dance―Molly and Tonks―_Yippee!_ _―_fell down―Y-y-_you!_" He fell down with a _bump_ and clutched his middle, rolling back and forth. Persephone and Sirius were doubled over with hilarity. "Ouch! Hurts!" Persephone managed in between bouts of giggles. Harry joined in the merriment at the display before him.

Eventually the quartet made in into the kitchen, Harry and Sirius walking down ahead of Remus, who was carrying a still giggling Persephone bridal style. They made quite a racket. Everyone looked up from their plates as the four walked in. Molly smiled at the grinning Persephone and resolved to give her niece all the mothering she had missed out on for seventeen years.

"Sit down, sit down. Here you go, Persephone. _No, Ronald!_ Those are for Persephone, Remus, Sirius, and Harry―" Ron grimaced, but put down the cinnamon roll he had tried to sneak away, "Now. Eat up, boys." She noticed with bittersweet feelings how Persephone had already finished one cinnamon roll, and had already started on a second pastry.

"Persephone, dear―"

"You may call me Seffy, if you like, Mrs. Weasley, Remus does."

"Oh, call me Molly, dearie, and very well. I was going to ask, yesterday, you mentioned that you wanted to tell us how you came to be a werewolf. Everything got a bit emotional yesterday, but if you still want to tell us, we can gather in the drawing room after breakfast. If you would like, that is."

"Yes, yes. Actually Mrs.―err, Molly―I was just going to ask you about that."

"It's settled then. Alright, everyone, eat up!"

When everyone had finished eating, the group retired to the drawing room.

"Perhaps Dumbledore would want to hear, as well. What do you think, Molly? Sirius? Should I floo-call him?" Remus asked.

"I suppose so," Molly answered.

"It couldn't hurt. Actually he probably wants to hear, as well," Sirius added.

Remus left the room and returned five minutes later with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape in tow.

"_He was in Dumbledore's_ _office," _Remus whispered to Sirius and Persephone when returned to them. Instead of sitting cocooned in the wingback chair by the fire place, as she was the night before. Now, she was snugly sandwiched between Remus and Sirius on the loveseat under the dusty window.

"I hear you have another story for us, Miss Persephone. Hmm… pray, what is your full name, child?" Albus asked.

"Persephone Monoceros Riddle," she replied.

"It fits," Sirius quipped.

"How so?" Molly asked.

"Monoceros, the unicorn constellation." Sirius answered.

"Yes, Sirius, although it often overlooked in the Winter's Great Triangle that is formed by Betelgeuse, Sirius, and Procyon." Albus added.

"Ah… I see now. It fits because you're innocent. Even af-after everything you have been through, you are so innocent. It's breathtaking." She ignored Sirius's quiet whisper, "_it isn't the only thing breathtaking,"_ as he gazed at Persephone. Although, perhaps he simply did not hear her. It seemed Persephone was the only one who did hear, and she looked at Sirius strangely. He simply smiled at her, albeit a bit sheepishly. She returned his smile with a small one of her own.

"Now, Miss Riddle, I believe you have a story to tell us?" Albus asked, making Persephone jump.

"Err, its Persephone, if you don't mind. Or Seffy, if you like. I don't―I don't use my last name, if I can help it. And, yes. I guess I'll begin." She sighed, and looked out the dusty window into the gloomy morning…

"I was ten years old when I was bitten by a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback. He bit me. It was, if I remember correctly, my tenth birthday exactly. July 31, 1983. Mrs. Malfoy had had Dobby make me a small cake. She brought it down to my room in the cellar. She gave it to me, and we sang "happy birthday" ―her, Dobby and I. She told me that she was going to lock the door when she left, that it would be dangerous for me to be upstairs that day. She gave me a hug, and a kiss on the forehead, and left. My curiosity was piqued; however, there was nothing I could do.

"I guess at some point she must have left, because there was a scratching noise at the door. I thought it was her so I shouted a greeting. I shouldn't have done that. You see, I had an actual bedroom down there. It was a bit musty, but I had it decorated. It wasn't part of the dungeons per say. Well, Greyback was in the actual dungeons. They were torturing someone, I found out later. I was supposed to be quiet, so they wouldn't hear me. To keep me safe. But I yelled. Before I knew what had happened, the door was broken down and he was on me," she stood and lifted her shirt a bit to show a trio of scars running from her right breast towards her left thigh.

"He bit me, and gave me these. They got him off of me though. The scars go down almost to my knee. Mrs. Malfoy almost killed Greyback and Mr. Malfoy for that. She hadn't wanted them there. She cried when she saw me. We apparated to St. Mungo's. They saved my life. I had the room next to Draco after that. The full moons were difficult, though. I was locked in a tiny room in the dungeons. That is what most of my scars are from. She became different when _he_ came back. Colder, more stressed. Except during the full moon. She always nursed me back to health.

"I know you don't think much of her, but I love Mrs. Malfoy. She's the closest thing I ever had to family. On the thirtieth, she gave me the potion. The Wolfsbane. She told me that the wards would be down on my room. She told me not to think once I was changed. She told me to run. To leave. To not look back, no matter what. I cried. She cried. We both cried. But I listened. And now I am here."

She finished her story and looked round. Molly smiled. Albus looked intrigued. Severus looked doubtful. Harry and the other teens looks suspicious. The other adults simply looked like they were still processing. Remus reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Sirius did the same with her other hand.

Part 3: The Magic Question

"Now my dear, thank you for telling us this. But I am a little curious. You say, apart from going to St. Mungo's with Narcissa Malfoy, you never left Malfoy Manor. Do you have a magical education?" Before Persephone could reply to Professor Dumbledore's question, Severus answered.

"She has as good an education as she can get, Albus. I taught the girl potions and DADA myself. As a favor to Narcissa, part of my cover. I know for a fact that Narcissa and Lucius taught her everything else. She is proficient. Pitted against Potter, she could easily win. But then again, so could a potted plant," he sneered.

"Let me rephrase, against Potter, she would excel in DADA, against Miss Granger she would excel in everything else. The only skills she is lacking is that of divination, Which is not crucial, and Care of Magical Creatures, in which she had not practical opportunity to learn. In theory, she knows it well. If she were given a diagnostic test including everything a Hogwarts seventh year should know, I am confident she would pass. She also has a knack for potions, not unlike me," he shared a small, brief smile with Persephone. "Now, Persephone, thank you for telling your story. But I must go. Goodbye."

Persephone gave the potions master a small wave, and he departed.

"Well, my dear, we have no qualms about your education. But. Do you have a wand?" The headmaster asked kindly.

"Err… no, sir, I never had one. Mrs. Malfoy always let me use hers when I was learning, so…"

"Very well then, Harry, I am afraid I will need you invisibility cloak. We must take Persephone to Ollivander's to buy her wand, Remus, Molly, would you come along?" Harry ran upstairs to retrieve his cloak, he returned, handing it to Persephone.

The group walked back into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore allowed Harry to come along and the group flooed to Diagon Alley.

As they entered the wand shop, Dumbledore called out a greeting to Ollivander, who came from around a corner.

"Ah, Albus. What can I do for you?"

"Well Garrick, I need to buy a wand for someone special. Persephone, you are safe, you may remove the cloak."

There was a moment of silence, and then Persephone removed the invisibility cloak.

"Ah, Miss Persephone Riddle. I had wondered if I would be seeing you. Let us find your wand, eh?" He nodded to himself, and reached for a box. He pulled out a wand―"yew and dragon heartstring"―she had barely grasped the wand when he took it from her and returned the wand to its box. Ollivander did this nearly ten times, each time Harry's snickers became a bit more apparent, until finally he grabbed a worn box. The box was a sickly green color, stained and frayed. The wand inside was peculiar looking. It wood spiraled. There was an elaborate vine detail running up the wand.

"Ah…" Ollivander drew out the sound, "This wand is very old. Very powerful. I wonder. You see, this is the wand of the mother of Merlin. A spiral design, Holly, and Elder wood. A unicorn-tail core. Very rare. But perhaps…" he left it to that, and handed her the wand. She turned and felt the sudden urge to cast a Patronus charm. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ she called, and a corporeal unicorn burst forth from the wand, it flew around the room before settling down and nuzzling into Persephone's side.

Dumbledore and Ollivander clapped their hands together, and Harry smiled. Her Patronus nudged Harry affectionately before it disappeared. They two smiled at each other.

"Well, good day, Garrick, I am afraid we must go. Come along, you two."

When the group returned, everyone was curious about Persephone's wand. The twins, Fred and George, asked her to perform a spell.

"Show them your Patronus, Seffy," Harry said.

"Very well, Harry," she cried out the incantation and her corporeal Patronus rushed around the room. The adults watched the unicorn run and jump and a few ―Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore―called out the incantation and their Patronus' joined the unicorn in running about the room.

"Seffy, what type of wand to you have?" Remus asked after Dumbledore had left.

"Well, my wand is very old. Legendary really. It's a mixture―holly, and elder wood―with a unicorn-tail core. It was the wand of Hunith. Merlin's mother."

"Really?" Remus and Sirius asked in awe.

"Really," she replied.

"Wow, Seffy, love, you're quite a powerful witch!" Sirius remarked.

No one realized, at that moment, just how powerful a witch she really was. Or how important she would prove to be.

Hey! Just a quick note. For the most part my chapters will be one a week and will be at least 2000 words each. i had a bit of inspiration tonight. also quick note: the full moon in which Seffy was turned was not real the reall full moon was Aug. 8th 1983. jul 30 1995 was real tho. I dont know about the ideas of being able to combine wand wood but i wanted her wand to have both woods and the unicorn thing. the unicorn is a symbol of innocence which is a crucial part of Seffy. hence patronus, wand core, middle name? see pattern? maybe even animagus. but idk cuz she is a werewolf. This is rated M and eventually i will live up to that but i hate those fanfics that are just boink boink boink! and no plot. so 1)PLOT! and then boinking. kay? (: Ive sort of foregone dumbledores avoidance of Harry for this fanfic. also seffy will be at hoggywarts. i have ideas. just have to work them in. im going to stop rambling now. enjoy. oh, and this is (in case you havnt realized) not canon complient. just an errant idea. k thanks. READ. and review please. _**constructive**_ criticism is appreciated!


	3. Never Voluntarily Given

**Hey, yall! Alright, I'm really excited about this story, but a little disappointed at the lack of response. Of course, my worry could well be a little premature seeing as this is chapter 3. But if you read it, review, if you hate it, tell me! I bring cookies! Metaphorical, of course, you know the rules! But, without further to do, I give you…**

Chapter 3: Never Voluntarily Given

"Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor; it must be demanded by the oppressed." - Martin Luther King, Jr.

Part 1: Revenge is Sweet

"_You would think that twelve years in the worst prison in the world would make the man a little more somber"_, but, Persephone Monoceros Riddle concluded, Sirius Black had seemed to bounce back to his pre-confined self without a hitch. Of course her rational self knew this to be untrue and unfair as well. But then the man did something to annoy her, and her temper sparked once more. She contemplated this as she sat at the breakfast table with the Order, and their children.

She knew all too well, having experienced the symptoms herself many times, the blank, glazed looks and seemingly comatose behavior of a massive brooding session. It was because of this that Persephone knew Sirius wasn't as healed as he appeared to be, but then sometimes the man would get this little glint in his steel-grey eyes that just spelled out mischief. Mischief that somehow, she knew would include her. It seemed that the troublemaker loved nothing more than to infuriate her.

He then had the nerve to say he never left her alone simply because he liked the way she looked when all riled up and pissed off. "_The bloody git,"_ Persephone thought. But you see, dear reader, unlike Miss Hermione Granger, the other young woman who fell prey to the pranks and joke of the men of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Persephone had no qualms about getting her hands dirty and making them pay. Dearly. Why she remembered just yesterday, Persephone and Hermione had been reading in library, enjoying the rare quiet and solitude…

"_Hermione?" Persephone quietly asked after glancing at the calendar on the wall by the library door, "Have I really been her for two weeks?" The day was Saturday the twenty-first of August. _

_Hermione looked at the calendar and shrugged, "I guess so, Seffy." She replied. Most of the adults, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Molly Weasley excluded, still called her Persephone. The others had quickly taken to calling her Seffy, Remus' affectionate nickname. _"Ah, Remus…"_ thought Seffy. Ever since he rescued her in the woods outside Malfoy Manor, she had looked up to the former professor. He was her best friend; already she loved him like an older brother. _

_The ever-oblivious Ronald Weasley, as Persephone exasperatedly, albeit affectionately, referred to him as, had tried to call her Perce about a week after she had arrived. His mother had immediately burst into tears; Ron subsequently suffered the effects of a bat-bogey hex from Fred and George, who had then turned to explain the events to a mystified Persephone. She was utterly confused until they had explained. She hadn't particularly liked the name, much preferring her "older brother's" endearment. _

_She was thrust out of her musings when a bunch of cracks and snaps went off in the quiet library, instantaneously followed by a shower of riotous reds, greens, blues, and violets. Her wolf senses picked up each crackle twice as loudly as the average human ear. She still, however, heard the tell-tale snickers from the closed door. Granted it was difficult over the sound of Hermione's frightened and enraged squealing. Persephone picked herself up of the armchair she had unceremoniously plopped on about an hour before, and snuck over to the door, brandishing her wand as she thought of what to do to the five―no six―voices cackling in merriment. She knew the Weasley twins would be behind the prank; Harry was probably curious, Ron as well, she guessed. Persephone was a little surprised that Remus was laughing as well, she thought him more mature. She wasn't taken aback at all about hearing Sirius' bark of laugh though. "Hmph," she mumbled under her breath as she reached her destination, about ten feet from the door. _

"_Bombarda!" she cried, and the door blew off its hinges, revealing the six pranksters. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" she roared until all the young men were effectively unconscious. She then charmed away the pants of her six unknowing victims, changed their respective underthings to women's panties―in Sirius' case, a ruffled pair of high-waisted "granny panties," for the others, the really girly bikini cuts. She did, however, give both Weasley twins matching Slytherin green thongs, having heard about their hate of the Hogwarts house. She levitated them over the banister just as the members of the Order rushed into the hall, having heard the door blast open. _

_Molly Weasley silenced the portrait of Walburga Black, and glanced up at the flower- and frill- bedecked bottoms of her unconscious sons, Harry, Remus and Sirius. _

"_Serves them right!" she admonished, "Seffy, dear, you can leave them floating, although please do repair the door, please." She called up the stairs._

_Persephone, after nodding at the Weasley matriarch, rushed into her room, and grabbed her camera (a present from Tonks after she admired it when the women took her clothes shopping (as she didn't have any)) and proceeded to take pictures of the cataleptic menfolk. She returned her camera, warding it in her trunk, (she didn't trust those boys not to expose her film once they regained consciousness.)She brushed passed a still stunned Hermione in the now quiet library, repaired the door, and sat down to finish her book. _

They had yet to get her back for the prank, and it had her a little apprehensive. But then again, maybe they had finally realized that Persephone Monoceros Riddle had no reservations about stooping to their level. Perhaps they were the apprehensive ones. The thought made her laugh aloud. _"Hell," _she thought, _"maybe the gits enjoyed it too much."_ The twins and Sirius had concluded after realizing what had happened, that the undies were rather comfortable, and had walked back into the kitchen―Fred and George had charmed their thongs from Slytherin green to Gryffindor red, of course. Sirius had complemented her on her taste saying, rather cheekily, that he "loved having a ruffle-covered arse." She followed, enjoying the rather scandalized faces of the Order. Snape's face was priceless; it was a cross between revulsion and amusement. She walked up to the Slytherin and whispered, "Just you wait!"

He nodded, seemingly trying not to laugh, and she brandished her wand, and charmed Sirius yelped, having felt the tell-tale warmth of magic around his manhood. He jumped up, and turned towards Persephone, not realizing that his undies were now flashing Slytherin green and silver with the words "GOT CHEEKS?" and "KICK ME! I LIKE IT!" Everyone burst into laughter at this sight, and Sirius looked down, and yelped. He began spinning around, looking over his shoulder, trying to get a better look at his blinking arse. Once he figured out what it said, he ran over to Persephone, picked her up, and spun her around. He then dropped her unceremoniously on her feet.

"I nominate you to be an honorary Marauder, Seffy. What do you say, Moony?" He looked to the lycanthrope who was trying in vain to stop laughing at the picture before him. It wasn't every day you saw a grinning thirty-six year old man in ruffled, blinking women's underwear.

"Err…what Pads?" he managed.

"Ugh…. Get with it, Remus. I want to make Seffy an honorary Marauder. She can have the rat's spot. We can change the map and everything. She is, after all, the feminine version of James practically. I mean, look at my arse. This has 'James' written all over it." He emphasized his point by sticking his arse in the air towards the other Marauder.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot, put your arse down. And get some pants on, git."

"No. answer me first."

"Yea, I agree. She does remind me of James, only girlier. Obviously," Remus replied.

"Erm…" Persephone started, "What's a Marauder, and who is James? Is being compared to him a good thing?"

"James was my dad," Harry put in.

"He was the best, and being compared to him is a great thing." Sirius added, ignoring Snape' s scoff of "_please…"_ at least that is what it sounded like to her. He quickly left the house muttering about "dunderheaded _Potters!_" and Persephone turned her attention back to Sirius.

"But what is a Marauder, Sirius?"

"Well, kitten," he said, ignoring the withering look he was given at the endearment. She was most definitely _not _a prissy, bloody kitten. She was a _werewolf _for fucks sake. "We, Moony and me, that is, are Marauders. The best group of pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Sad but true, although we _are _a close second," piped up George, and Fred nodded.

"Err… okay. Cool," Persephone said,

"So, Mr. Moony? Whaddya say? Hmm? Can we open up our ranks? Kick out the rats and let in the lovely lady?"

"I say that is a splendid idea! Prongs'd be proud. Hell, he'd probably take a page from your book, Seffy."

"He would?"

"Absolutely, Seffy" Remus answered, "Now, I consider the Marauders my brothers, so I guess that makes you my honorary sister. I think it's time we give you your official Marauder nickname. Now, we named Remus after his furry little problem, so I think it's only right we name you after your fuzz ball form as well. So, Seffy, love, tell us a bit about your wolf."

"Err… well; my werewolf form is very pale silver… white, almost. Actually, my fur is nearly completely silver-white except for a spot just behind my right shoulder, which is a very dark brown. My fur is a little shaggier than most werewolves' fur, as well."

"Cool! So, any ideas…?"

"Erm…Fluffy!" Ron put in.

"No, that's too clichéd."

"Oh. Right…. Well, then I don't know."

"Well that's alright, I mean, apart from Moony, we were all named after our animagus forms."

"You're an animagus?"

"Yea. He looks like a Grimm. Right scary lookin' if you ask me." Ron interjected.

"Too bad―"

"―we didn't!" Added Fred and George.

"Maybe I should become on then, as well." Interrupted Persephone, seeing Ron about to retort.

"Yes, but―"

"We didn't know―"

"That werewolves―"

"Could become animagi. Can they?" asked George.

"I don't see why not, I just never did because the whole point of the James, Sirius and Peter becoming animagi was to help me during the full moon."

"Well then, I shall just have to teach you then. Until then, we won't change the map. But you are still a Marauder. M'kay…?"

"Wait, Fred, I've got it! And with you black hair and blue eyes, it's almost perfect! It _is_ perfect!" said George.

"What?" said Fred

"Okay, brace yourselves for the awesomeness, twin."

"Spare me, O brother-of-mine."

"Grr… Seffy, you said your wolf was nearly white, yes?"

"Mhm…"

"Great! Then―drumroll please, Fred," He banged his hands on the table, "I dub the Snow White! Snow for short, of course."

"Splendid!"

Part 2: A New (Honorary) Marauder

And that was how she became a Marauder. Of course, they hadn't told her about the initiation prank. She still had a bit of juice in her ear. _And_ her pillow smelled like pickles. _Pickles!_ "_Urghh!"_ she thought as she ate her breakfast. She still hadn't quite forgiven Sirius for that one yet. _"Although…" _she thought, _"He does do that puppy-dog look rather well…No. Stop! Don't think about Sirius like that. He's a git. Albeit a freaking sexy one. Ugh…"_

"Quit it!" she said aloud. And then jumped about a foot _[sorry, I'm American, insert metric whatever] _at the sound of her voice. Effectively tossing her spoonful of cereal in Harry's face, who had looked over at her when she spoke.

He looked at her, then picked up the chocolaty morsel from his chest, ate it, then smiled reassuringly at her. _All's forgiven_ he seemed to say.

"What do I need to quit, hmm Snow?"

"Erm… nothing. Talking to myself," she tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out more like a grimace. Why couldn't he get out of her head. She didn't even like him. _"I mean, he's nice and all. And he's Remus' best friend. But he's such an annoying..."_

"Git."

"Well, I won't deny that the sentiment is sometimes true, kitten. But why exactly am I one right now" Damn him, he had heard her.

"Oh… nothing... Erm. Talking to myself. And Harry. And….me." He quirked an eyebrow. _How does he do that? _

"So, Snow, what is it you need to quit?" _Damn him. Harry, you insufferable little boy. I love you, but you're as bad as Ronald Weasley. _

"Erm." She coughed, "thinking about someone―_things!_ Stop. Stop thinking about… things." _Smooth._

"What things?" _Can you not take a hint? Honestly Harry. You cannot be that bloody oblivious!_

"I guess I―I really need to disconnect that little passage that connects my brain to my mouth."

"I thought it was usually the other way around….explain, kitten. Will you?" Sirius asked.

"If the passage is severed I'll stop word-vomiting." _Sort of like I am right now!_ She dared him to push the subject. The full moon was coming up. She could bite him. If she wanted to. Maybe.

"So, full moon coming up?" _thank you, Molly! I could kiss you!_

"Yes. It is."

"Forgive my impertinence, my dear. But I'm a little curious. Remus mentioned when you first arrived that you escaped Malfoy Manor…"

"You want to know how I did it."

"Well, yes. Again, dearie, forgive the impertinence."

"Oh, Molly, there is nothing to forgive. You could never be impertinent."

_POP!_

"Yes―"

"―She could."

"Stop. Doing. That! I'll have the ministry revoke your license. I will! I swear it!"

"No you won't"

"No, she loves you too much. I however, could always stupefy you again. Only this time you'll be hanging over Gringotts. _And, _I could always forget your pretty panties. How does that sound…hmm? _Boys?_"

They blanched, and quickly sat down. Molly chuckled.

"Oh, I think I'm going to adopt you, dearie."

"No… you don't have to say―"

"Oh, I am perfectly serious, dear. Shut it, Black. We all know who you are! Anyway, my lovely sister would've wanted it. Plus I could never get those two to shut up that quickly. I'll have Arthur get the paperwork. Well… that is… only if you would like that as well, my d―oomph." She couldn't finish the sentence because Persephone had launched herself into Molly's arms. This was the first time she had initiated contact with anyone other than Remus or Harry, whom she thought of as older and younger brothers, respectively.

"Oh, well, I take that as a yes then. Welcome to the family, dearie." She pulled away to look at her new 'daughter' and wiped the tears from both of their faces.

"Now, I believe you promised me a story. See, I _can to_ be impertinent," She added, and Persephone giggled.

"Very well…._Mum._" Molly smiled, and hugged her again.

"Well, come on then. Story time," she laughed, "let's go into the drawing room"

Part 3: Story Time

Once the group was completely situated around Persephone's chair, she began.

"Well, I suppose I already told you lot about how Cissy gave me the Wolfsbane potion. _Erm… _you see, I don't want to call him father any longer. Arthur is my father now, or at least he will be. But he was thinking of putting jinx on his name, to trap all of you. Twins? Any ideas?"

"Moldy shorts―"

"―yeah, or warts works too. They get moldy, don't they George?"

"Yours do, Fred."

"Hmph. You could use git―"

"Wait, I have an idea. I think you'll like it. Okay…. Cissy gave me the potion, and she "accidently" forgot to put up my wards. Snaky―" Fred, George, Harry and Sirius guffawed "―was currently absent. Not sure where he was. But anyway. The rat, as I call him, was guarding my door. He is…umm… dead, by the way. I'll explain. When a finally got the door open, I feinted like I was going to attack him. He flinched and jumped backward. The hand, the metal one, the one that snaky gave him, well…it _strangled him. _I can't explain it.

"It was like it didn't belong to him. Like someone or some_thing_ else was controlling it. I tried to bite it. I didn't want him dead, of course. Wouldn't want that for anyone. Not until their time, at least. But it tasted wrong. Cold, somehow. And I couldn't get it off. I heard his heart stop. Then I ran. Malfoy was there. Not Draco, his dad. He grabbed his wand, and I jumped on him. Knocked him down. I rolled so he didn't bash his head, and ran out. Jumped through a bloody window.

"Draco saw me, he was flying around the garden. I ran to my mum's grave. Bit off a couple flowers, some of the thistles, with my teeth. I think I lost them though―"

"No," Remus interrupted, "No, I've got them. Please, continue."

"Very well. Cissy told me the wards would be down behind my mum's grave. So I ran. Draco followed me. Cissy wanted him to make sure I got out okay. Then he was going to fly to wherever she was, so as not to implicate either of them. I got out of the wards and waited. I wanted to say goodbye.

"You see, I know you don't like Draco, Harry. None of you do. You don't like Cissy either. But they were my first family. Every full moon, up until I left, Cissy was there when I was done to nurse me better. Sometimes Draco would sit on the floor outside my room and talk to me. All night. Keep me from bloodying myself up too much. I looked up at him, and pawed the ground. I wanted him too land. He did.

I jumped him, knocked him over, and rolled so he'd land on my stomach, and hugged him. We cried. Both of us. He kissed my muzzle, and I licked his check. Got him all slobbery. He told me he loved me. That his mum did too. He said that I would always be his sister. I licked him again, and he smiled. I pushed one of the thistles towards him and he picked it up. He tied a small satchel to my leg and said 'I'll keep it. Always. Now go, sister, and Be Safe.' I put my paw over his heart, and nodded.

Then I turned, and ran away. I ran. And ran. And ran. I ran until I felt the first beams of the sunrise. Until I felt the first twinges of pain that signaled I was changing back. There was a small cave in the trunk of a tree. I hid there. I was too weak to put my clothes on at first. I don't know how long I laid there naked. Thankfully I wasn't bloodied up too bad. My shoulder was cut up a bit from where I had tripped and rolled down a hill, that's what the blood was from when I arrived. I got dressed and went in search for food. I think I passed out soon after that. I don't remember anything else until Remus got there.

When I woke up, I was cocooned in his cloak and there was a fire. He told me who he was, what he was. I was scared at first. The only other werewolf I had ever met was Greyback. I told him this. Asked if he was anything like Greyback. If he was going to hurt me, or worse, if he was going to take me back. He told me no, that I was safe, and that he would rather die than hand me off to Greyback. I told him who I was, and asked if I was safe now. He looked at me and said that I was, and I believed him. We stayed in the woods for one more night so I could get enough strength for side-along apparition.

Then we came here."

"Kitten,"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Why'd my darling cousin feel you needed to escape, exactly. Not that I'm not grateful she did, but only something really, _really_ bad would cause her to put her family at risk like she did."

"Well, when my fath―_snaky_ learned that Greyback had turned me, he was furious. But he needed Greyback, so he punished me. He's deathly afraid of werewolves, you see. It's why he's so adamant about having Greyback on his side. Control Greyback, and you control all the wolves."

"Um, sorry to inturrupt―"

"It's perfectly alright, Harry,"

"But, if Vol―erm, You-Know-Who is so afraid of werewolves, why does he want them on his side?"

"There is a muggle saying, Harry, that I believe you are familiar with… _'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' _That is what he did. If You-Know-Who controlled Greyback, the most feared werewolf, then none of the others would cross him. Well apart from us two werewolves. But Greyback was getting restless. I think he wanted the Dark Mark, to be honest. But he's never going to get that. _Daddy _ may be a half-blood, but he despises half-breeds. He, therefore, promised me to Greyback. If he got enough werewolf recruits for the army, Greyback would get me."

"Get you for what?" Ron asked.

"He would get me for a sex-slave."

Everyone bristled at that, and Molly had to get up for a moment, "I'm going to go refill your tea, d-dearest" Hermione looked disgusted. The twins looked furious. Ron was shocked. Harry was livid. And Sirius and Remus were murderous. Persephone could see Moony is Remus' eyes, and when she looked at Sirius she could see exactly why so many people thought him capable of being a mass murderer. He looked it then.

"When Cissy found out, she went down to my room, and the first thing she said was 'I'm going to get you out. I _swear _Persephone I will get you out,' then she told Snape to make the potion for the next full moon, and here we are.

"You will find that none of my life so far has had a happy ending. I guess it's a wonder why he hasn't broken me yet. I'm sure stronger witches or wizards than I would and have broken under less harsh circumstances. But whenever I feel like giving up or giving in, I remember that little baby bird. I remember why I don't let myself break. Because if I broke, he would win. And if he wins, then my mom would have died for nothing.

"So, I don't break. And he doesn't win because he doesn't, and will never, understand that. He doesn't understand the power of love. He only wants power. And he _will _lose. Because love is the most powerful magic of all. And it's something he will never have." She stood up and walked out, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

**Like it? I did. And, if you are looking for character bashing, I'm sorry. You will not find it in this story, unless the gits deserve it! Narcissa and Draco will be in my story more and more, as we go along, as will all the other characters. I have big plans for this story! And I am going to apologize in advance in case my pairing changes, I want this to be an OC Sirius pairing, however, my characters seem to not want to cooperate at present. I may have to bribe them. So, if the pairing changes, I'm sorry, and I hope I am not throwing any of you early birdies off. Oh, and once I get good and into this story I think I may start another one, an OC/Harry pairing. I have a vague plot. But this one may take a while so we will see what happens. Until next Friday! **_The Authoress_


	4. A Better Safeguard

**Yay! A new Chapter. Read and Review People! We humble writers need love too! **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. PERIOD!**

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapter 4: A Better Safeguard

Education is a better safeguard of liberty than a standing army. - Edward Everett

Part 1: A Sniveling Proposition

Persephone Ridd―_no! _Weasley, now, could not believe how fast time flew. It seemed only yesterday that Remus had carried her weak body into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and now there were only a couple weeks until her young friends returned to Hogwarts. Persephone was, however, interrupted from her brooding when Hogwarts professor, and Order member, Severus Snape entered her small haven.

For once, Severus wasn't completely seething at the idea of fulfilling a task Dumbledore had asked him. The old man had asked Severus to invite Persephone back to Hogwarts as the Potion master's Apprentice and Assistant. Perhaps he was enamored with her because the young woman was nearly as snarky as he was. Although Snape himself believed that he took to the young woman so much because, outwardly, at least, she seemed as infuriated by Sirius Black, as he was.

At least she seemed to despise the man, but then again, she was really taken with the other _Marauder_, he despised the word. But, alas, he was drawn out of his musings by the very woman he was thinking about.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I have a… _proposition, _of sorts, for you. You see, I would like to invite you back to Hogwarts with me as my apprentice. You would, of course, aid in teaching classes, creating the necessary potions the school requires, grading, tutoring, and monitoring punishments. If you agree, of course… you will also be training, under me, to become a potions mistress, should you wish it.

"Erm…"

"Well, I personally had hoped for a more articulate response―"

"Forgive me, for interrupting you, as well―" she had, apparently noticed his signature glare, "―I am simply still wrapping my mind around your request… sir. I had not expected it."

"Very well then, wrap away. I shall leave you for now, be sure to send word of your decision before I leave to return to the school."

He left the room. No sooner had the door softly latched when it was pulled open roughly by two very eager, not to mention worried, Marauders…

"Snow! What'd the git do? Can I hex him? Hm… maybe a well-placed reduction charm" _Not that there is much to reduce, _thought Sirius Black, as he continued aloud, "did he hurt you? I'll kill the sniveling arse!"

"Down, Padfoot! Look at her. Does she look maimed, or upset in anyway?" asked Remus.

"Of course I don't look maimed! Geez, what is with you two?" They shrugged, "In fact, I have a job. Snape propositioned me―"

"―_He WHAT?_"

She continued as if they had not spoken, "to become his assistant and apprentice, and he said that, if I agreed, of course, he would train me to be a potions mistress! _Potions! _It's my favorite subject. By the way, is he still here, I need to accept!" She got up, and rushed out.

"Well, that's great for her."

"How is that _great_, Moony? It's _Snivellus_, and our Snow!"

"It's what she has always wanted, Padfoot. Let her have her dream. You didn't see her before I brought her here, because I was able to heal the worst of it. But, Pads, they very nearly broke her. She feels safe with him. So I trust him. There two peas in a pod. Both too snarky for their own good."

"But―"

"What?"

"_What if he gets her all greasy?"_

Remus couldn't believe the whiny tone to his friend's voice, and busted out laughing, which only seemed to irritate Sirius more.

"What. Do. You. Find. Funny. _Huh?_ I am perfectly serious!"

Remus, of course, bless him, could only laugh harder at the look of indignation, and the unintentional pun his friend had used.

"Nice…to…meet…you…Sirius…ha…ha…I'm _Moony!_ And I find you funny, my friend!"

"Oh, you're insufferable!" Sirius replied, and left in a huff.

Sirius walked down to his kitchen muttering about _'idiotic werewolves'_ when he heard Persephone's voice. It seemed she had just now found Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, I'm glad I found you before you left. I would like to accept your proposal. I have always wanted to become a potion's mistress, and I believe apprenticing under you is a dream-come-true! Oh, and before you suggest it, no, I am not brown-nosing, I am simply stating fact."

"I wasn't going to suggest it, Miss Weasley, I believe you to be above such, _Gryffindor _behavior. And, seeing as your now my colleague… I believe you may call me Severus. If you find the notion amenable, of course."

"Very well, Severus, you may call me Persephone. I would offer Seffy, or Snow. But I rather feel you would find those to names a tad―well unacceptable."

"You are correct, Persephone." He replied, and then turned toward the fireplace.

"Wait, Sir, I mean Severus. I was wondering…when are the students going to Diagon Alley? I would like to accompany them, seeing as I have never been there."

"If I am not mistaken, I do believe Molly will be taking the children tomorrow afternoon. I will suggest to her that you wish to go as well."

"Thank you! Now, I believe you want to take your leave. Good night, Severus. And…err, travel safe!" She gave him a small smile, and barreled out of the room.

And proceeded to immediately barrel into Sirius, who was listening at the door.

"Oomph!" was all he could cry before the two fell in a rather comical heap on the floor.

Persephone began to giggle uncontrollably, and offering a bumbling apology until she realized exactly who it was she had practically ran over.

"You!" she cried, "Why, you were listening at the door, weren't you?"

"Well, err…yes. It is my house after all…_Ouch!_" she had smacked him in the head.

"That was a private conversation, you blithering imbecile! And I don't care if this was the house of Merlin himself. It. Is. Very. _Very. _Rude. To. Eavesdrop. You. Bloody. Arse!" She punctuated each word with a sound smack to his ear, unknowingly bouncing around as she was still straddling his waist.

Needless to say, her swearing, and the resound smacking noise drew a bit of an audience. Although, the yelling of Walburga Black's portrait really helped to emphasize the drama occurring in the kitchen doorway.

Before she even realized what had happened, Persephone had drawn quite a crowd. She finally realized how immature she was being and reluctantly removed herself from Sirius' lap, though she did give him one last resounding _"smack!" _before she walked back into the kitchen. She was closely followed by Harry and Remus; the former had become one of her closest friends in Grimmauld Place, if for nothing then for their similar situations. The latter, of course, was her personal savior, and her hero.

"Care to explain the entertainment…eh, Snow?"

"Not really, I got a bit carried away. He was eavesdropping. It bloody made me livid. I guess Snow got a bit in the way….. Sorry." She concluded sheepishly.

"I suppose I forgive you. Although, you have to work harder at controlling the wolf, darling, otherwise she could get pretty nasty." Remus soothed.

"_Pretty nasty, _alright… but I forgive you, love. Moony, can I talk you for a minute? _Alone?_"

"Err…sure, Padfoot. Seffy… Harry." He exited, and followed the animagus up to his room.

"What is it Padfoot. Although―I have to put in―I don't think I have ever seen your check quite that shade of red before."

"Arse. Anyway, I need some advice…"

"Alright…?" Remus questioned warily.

"It's about our darling Snow. And me. Or rather, my reaction to her smacking… or rather, what the rest of her was doing while she was smacking me."

"Okay I―"

"I'm attracted to her―sexually―to put things bluntly."

"Erm… Wow. That is blunt. What was she doing while smacking you?"

"Straddling me, I don't think she realized it, at least I really hope―_Merlin_… I hope she didn't―she was bouncing around a whole lot. I couldn't control―_Circe_, what if she realized I was getting off…. Oh―oh my…_Oh my! _I―"

"Let me get this straight, Pads. While she was smacking you repeatedly, straddling you, and unknowingly grinding into you, you became a little. Well, a little inhibited…yes?"

"Well, yeah… although the smacking alleviated the―err―inhibitions just a bit."

"A bit…?"

"Alright, it completely alleviated it. Merlin, Moony, I'm not that masochistic. I'm a dirty old man, though, most definitely."

"No, Padfoot, You're not," Remus argued.

"Yes―"

"_No,_ you are not. She is of age, she's twenty-two. You are thirty-six. Not ideal… but not perverted at all. I've heard of fifty, and sixty-year-old muggle men marrying women Seffy's age, and younger. And that is perfectly acceptable. So, there…your argument is futile."

Sirius scowled, but Remus noticed the guarded twinkle of hope in his friend's eyes. So he continued, "However, my friend, do you remember how Lily felt about our James while they were in school? Before they became a couple, I mean."

"Yea, she wanted to kill him… or at least critically maim. Possibly castrate. Why?"

"Well, I have a feeling that our lovely Miss Weasley cares about you in the same _loving_ way, unfortunately."

"Oh, well, maybe, if you're agreeable to the notion. I will simply have to raise her opinion of this old mutt."

"I am agreeable. Although, you are not a mutt."

"Sure, sure. Now, I believe I have a woman to woo. How shall I do it?"

"Well, you are teaching her animagi, are you not?"

"Perfect!"

And so the two Marauders continued to devise a plan to claim the heart of the lovely Snow White.

Part 2: Diagon Alley

Alright. ._Alright! _Calm yourselves, or Seffy and I will leave you all here!" Molly cried to the hyperactive teenagers currently driving her insane.

"Fred, George...my lovely brothers. Need I remind you, we I are going to Diagon Alley…?"

"No―"

"―We don't need reminding―"

"―Why, Snow?" replied Fred and George.

"_Well…_" she drew out the word, "It is only that there _is _a certain bank on Diagon Alley. I believe I promised to dangle you above said bank while revealing your―err―_assets_. Or do you not remember?"

"Oh, w-we remember. Uh, vividly!"

"Y-yeah! Completely."

"Well, that's good. After you, I believe." Persephone replied, grinning at Harry and Hermione, who were snickering behind her, and pointing to the now empty fireplace. Molly, Ginny, and Ron had already flooed to the Alley.

After the twins, Harry and Hermione flooed, a rather cheeky-looking young man walked up, and poked Persephone in the shoulder.

"_Whoa―Sirius!_ Are you _crazy?" _her voice flew through a few octaves.

"No, love, I'm Aiden Michael Prewitt. Molly's made up cousin. Like it? Remus and I came out with a full proof plan. You see, I've been transfigured. Obviously," He added audaciously, "Harry has lent me his cloak. Just in case. Plus, I can change into Snuffles, as well. That is only if someone somehow recognizes me. _And, _seeing as Molly actually does have a cousin named Aiden, who's actually been in Romania with Charlie, no one will be the wiser."

"Well, well, well. I'm impressed. Seems foolproof. Alright, I'll allow it. Molly knows, though. Yes?"

"Of course, it was her who suggested Aiden. Albeit reluctantly. She's a tad too wary."

"Ah. Well, after you… _Aiden!_" And they proceeded into the fireplace.

Once in Diagon Alley, the group split up, Harry, Hermione and Sirius (as Aiden) left to go to Gringotts, while Molly took her children to get their things.

Now normally, after having narrowly left Malfoy Manor, Persephone would have been a little nervous about being in the open. However, not only was she confident in her abilities, because she had lived her whole life in Malfoy Manor, no one would recognize her. Well, except the Malfoys. However, Persephone was not worried about them.

Harry grabbed a few hundred galleons from his vault, and Persephone emptied out the temporary account that Narcissa had set up for her. The group then walked to Flourish and Blott's where Hermione and Persephone were in heaven. The two students bought all their textbooks and Hermione bought a few extra. Persephone bought a couple of advanced potion's texts, and one book that was recommended from Remus, titled Hairy Snout, Human Heart. The group then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Persephone wanted to buy an owl. She found a lovely snow owl, which looked remarkably like Hedwig. She purchased the owl, and named her Rosalind, after the heroine of the muggle play Hermione had shown her at Grimmauld Place. The quartet walked past the quidditch supply shop, and Harry asked Persephone if she had ever been on a broom. She replied that she had, but only once.

"I rather enjoyed it, but it was not long after that Riddle returned, and well. You know the rest."

"Well, Snow. Since I you missed our birthday. I have decided to buy you a present. Come on," and he dragged her into the quidditch shop. Fifteen minutes later, the exited the store, and in her hand, Persephone had a brand new Firebolt.

"Honestly, Harry. You really shouldn't have! And, uh, Aiden. You shouldn't have helped him," she seethed, halfheartedly.

"Relax, Snow. Consider it a belated birthday present, Trust us, you deserve it," he soothed.

The foursome went into the robes shop next; Harry had grown a few inches, and was in need of new robes. Persephone also needed to purchase teaching robes, and a few new outfits.

They were met by Molly the other Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron. After a quick lunch and a floo trip back to HQ, the group settled down to relax. Molly got started on dinner, with the help of Remus, and Kingsley, who had come over for dinner. Persephone joined Ron in a game of Wizard's Chess, and then actually beat him. She then played Sirius and won again. After dinner was served, Roast Beef and Yorkshire pudding, with a bit of Molly's peanut butter fudge for desert, the group retired for the evening. The last thought on Persephone's mind before succumbing to sleep was of the great and majestic Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of the adventures she felt she was sure to have.

Part 3: A New Adventure

Persephone hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She was very, _very _nervous. _What if the student's don't like me? What if I blow something up? Or worse, some_one? Were some of the thoughts running through her mind, but, nonetheless, she got up at an early 6:30 AM, and began to get ready. After taking a long shower, and getting dressed, she checked over all her things _twice!_ and deduced that she was ready to go. With her hair in a simple chignon, and light cosmetics that she borrowed from Ginny on her face, she deemed herself ready to go. She put her wand it its holster (a gift from Molly), sized her trunk down to fit in her pocket, along with her broom. In a charcoal grey sweater dress with pale rose leggings underneath and a pair of sparkling silver flats on her feet, she walked downstairs for breakfast carrying Rosalind's cage.

The only ones downstairs were Molly, Hermione, and Sirius. The animagus looked up at her entrance and gave her a winning, if slightly tired, grin, which she returned.

"So, Snowy, love, guess what?"

She groaned, just a bit, "What, Sirius?" she asked warily.

"Dumbledore has graciously allowed you to come here for your time of the month! To hang out with yours truly, well, and Moony, but nobody cares about him,"

"I'm sorry, my _what?_" She shrieked, flabbergasted.

"Um…oh, _oh!_ I meant you're…uh…_transformations…_ not your other time of the month, although I suppose you could come for that as well. I give great foot massages, and I make some wicked herbal tea. Or so Lily told me…when she was alive. James was always a tad squeamish about the whole process, but not me. _Anyway_, you can come for both, if you want. But I meant your transformations. So, what do you say?"

"Well, as odd as it seems, I may take you up on both. My feet always hurt during my Err… cycle. And it really sucks when I'm bleeding during the full moon, so, yea. I may just take you up on that." She defiantly noticed his lack of a wince at her rather crude wording as was surprised by it. Most guys got a bit petulant at the first thought of _menstruation. Hm, _she thought, _maybe he is telling the truth about his non-squeamishness. Cool!_

By that time, Harry and the twins had dragged themselves out of bad and made their bleary-eyed way into the kitchens. Ginny followed shortly there-after, but it wasn't until the tell-tale smell of breakfast had drifted throughout the house that Ron made his way to the kitchen. The group ate rather silently, until Harry mentioned something about quidditch and Persephone made a comment that she had no idea what the sport was.

"Well," Harry said, "Quidditch is a game, for all intents and purposes. The game is played on broomsticks outside on an oval-shaped field, or pitch. There are two teams of 6 players, with 4 balls in play at all times. The first ball is called the quaffle. The quaffle is handled by each team's chasers, and is handled like a basketball, passed between the chasers towards the opposing team's keeper, who guards his team's three hoops.

"When a chaser passes the quaffle through one of the three hoops, his team scores 10 points. There are 2 balls called bludgers, which are self-propelled balls, enchanted to try and unseat as many players from both teams as possible. There are two players on each team that handle the bludgers, called beaters. These players carry clubs that they use to keep the bludgers from hitting their own teammates, and try and hit them towards the opposing team members. The last ball in play is called the golden snitch. This is a very small ball with fluttering wings that eludes capture by both team's seekers.

"The seeker who catches the golden snitch usually wins the game for his or her team, as this ends the game and gives his team 150 points. I play seeker for Gryffindor, and Fred and George are beaters."

"That sounds like fun! It's too bad I'm not a student. I think I want to _play!_ Or at least learn. Can you teach me? Before Riddle came back, Lucius taught Draco and me how to fly, and I am rather good on a broom. Now that I think about it, I remember learning to play quidditch. Draco was always better with the snitch, but I was good with the, err, quaffle, I think. The one's you throw in the rings. I wish I could be on a team," she sulked.

"You know, maybe Dumbledore would let you play, or something. You might have to be sorted, and you'd have to play on your house team. But I think he may go for it. But then again, I don't know," Harry replied.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go!" Molly called. The group gathered their things and left the house.

After an uneventful journey, the group arrived at King's Cross. Fred and George ran through the barrier, followed by Hermione, then Ron. Ginny ran through next, and then Harry, everyone else followed until it was only Persephone. Before she could run through, a familiar, if unexpected black dog bounded up and nuzzled her leg.

She laughed and called "Snuffles, it's too dangerous. You shouldn't be here, you dunderhead."

Snuffles barked reproachfully and cheerfully ran through the barrier. Persephone sighed exasperatedly, and followed him through.

Hermione and Ron, having been made prefects, had to sit with the other prefects and the heads. Persephone decided to join Harry and sat with Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Luna," Harry called, "Can we sit with you?"

"Of course," replied a young blonde girl reading a magazine titled _The Quibbler_ upside-down. "Who is your friend Harry?" She asked.

"Oh, this is―"

"Persephone Weasley…Hi," Persephone cut in.

"Hm, you don't look like a Weasley."

"I was adopted. Ron's mum is my aunt. Her sister was my mother. I look like my…father."

"Oh, do I know him? I know a great many wizards, what with Daddy's career and all."

"Yes. Yes, I am quite sure you know my father. But since Professor Dumbledore already has told me he is going to disclose my full identity, no doubt Riddle's followers aren't going to keep it a secret once their children tell them I am at Hogwarts. My father is Tom Riddle, Luna. You know him as Lord Voldemort. No doubt the Death Eater children will disclose my condition as well, so I shall tell you now. I am also a werewolf." Persephone was silent after that and she waited for a reaction from the young blonde.

Persephone saw several reactions blossom across the other girl's face. Shock. Disbelief. Suspicion. A light anger. Confusion. Fear. And at last, a peaceful calm, Persephone took it as acceptance and continued.

"I'm not dangerous, though. Harry's my friend and I would never hurt him. But more importantly, my father killed my mother in front of me. Because she tried to protect me. And I'm like Harry, I have scar." She pulled her dress down to show the scar over her heart. "And as far as the werewolf bit goes, I will never even be on Hogwarts's grounds for the full moons. So no trouble there," Persephone concluded.

Luna nodded, and gave Persephone a small smile. The trio continued with uneventful conversation until they were joined by Ron, and Hermione. The quintet enjoyed a few games of exploding snap, and Hermione and Harry taught them how to play Go Fish, a game that Persephone found fascinating. The fun and conversation only concluded when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

**Finished with this chapter? GREAT!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Okay. So I'm Baaaaaack. [Cue creepy music, etc., etc.] So sooo sorry about not updating for so long, I PROMISE this story has not and will never be abandoned. I have, however, been rather busy what with finishing my senior year of high school. I am done! So hopefully I won't have to take anymore breaks. If I do though, I will make sure to leave a little note or something. Also…I need a beta and I'm not sure how to go about getting one. Are they for sale? Do they accept bribes? What about cookies? But I digress. I would love some reviews. They make my heart sing [cue Julie Andrews moment] and the story go along. I know on the description the story says this is an OC/Sirius pairing and I will stick to that. From this point on I have some Sirius [haha pun] issues with canon. So we are entering uncharted waters and discovering unforeseen lands in the Potterverse and I can assure you I am not going to write a whole stinking story just to have my hero die. SIRIUS LIVES! Also, while I don't particularly dislike Dumbles in canon, I'm going to have major fun with him in the story. Weasleys are good as are our lovely little snakes. I.e. Snivvy, Momma Malfoy and Puff the magic dragon. [Don't ask] also, while my major pairing in the story is the aforementioned pairing, it will not be my only pairing. This story will include a harmony pairing as well as DM/GW and RW/LL if I can work it in. to sort of give you a basis of where I am going with this story, I have figured out how to work Sirius into the story more. He will be pardoned. I mentioned earlier in the story that the Wormtail scene from deathly hallows happened early on. Well let's just say that Lady Malfoy has a little rat problem and will be calling the wizarding exterminators [Otherwise known as Aurors] While not foolproof, it will intrigue Amelia bones enough to offer Sirius the chance to have a trial. That is as much as I am giving there. Chapter five will be up before the day is out if I can help it. _The Authoress._


	6. Born of Great Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Well you see, I tried to Polyjuice myself, but I guess I suck at potions. So, for now at least I am not JK Rowling… drat. That means I do not own. [:

A/N: Okay, so it's a day later. Sorry. I don't think Severus is OOC per say. I mean, he was friends with Lily, and he was nice to her, so he is capable of happy feelings. I think it's a combination of a lot of stuff that makes him git-like. Anyhoo, _**bold/italicized**_ is direct from canon. _Underlined/italicized_ is handwritten. Also, from what I comprehended in the books Narcissa and Draco aren't evil per say. They are merely products of their environments. I like stories in which the Slytherins aren't all slimy smarmy prats. I also have a theory on Salazar Slytherin. But I'm not going to get in to that. But one more note. I stand by my choice for Persephone's house. Oh and I think I've mentioned this before, but SIRIUS LIVES! And I mean he isn't going to go through the veil PERIOD! Enjoy, and please, _please _review. I'm not a confident writer. I second guess myself a lot. So your reviews will be immensely helpful. But please don't rant. Use constructive criticism. Oh. And my description of Seffy's common room comes straight from Harry Potter Wikia. ENJOY!

Chapter 5: Born of Great Sacrifice

Great achievement is usually born of great sacrifice, and is never the result of selfishness. - Napoleon Hill

Part 1: Omens, Intuition, and Toad-Faced Lunatics

Persephone was very nervous. Harry noticed this, and tried to reassure her, and though it worked somewhat, she was still edgy. She had narrowed down her possible house choices to Gryffindor and Slytherin. She fit seamlessly into the requirements for these two houses. She was cunning and ambitious. _And_ she as brave and impulsive, with a fire of a temper…so―_seamless!_

Persephone followed the group she was walking with―Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Luna, and Neville―to the carriages that were to take them to the castle. While most of the teenagers walked right past the thestrals without comment, Persephone stopped when one nuzzled her hand. She lifted said hand to pet the being on the snout. Everyone save Luna and Harry gave her quizzical look, however her two friends who had seen death followed her lead and caressed the unique, misunderstood creatures.

"_**What are they?"**_ Harry asked, first looking curiously at Persephone, then―when it was made quite obvious that she didn't know―he looked to Luna for an explanation

_**"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle, really... But people avoid them because they're a bit..." **_

_**"Different. But why can't the others see them?" **_

_**"They can only be seen by people who've seen death."**_

"So… I saw Cedric die last year. That's why I can see them?"

"I suppose so; I saw my Mum die when I was nine. She was experimenting with spells. 'Your Mum was always brilliant, my Luna,' Daddy would say, 'Too brilliant for this dreary world.'"

"You know why I see them, Harry," at his nod, and sad smile, Persephone continued, "well, come on, you best get into the carriages. I'll be flooing from the Three Broomsticks. Erm… Where is the Three Broomsticks, Harry?"

"Oh, it's that big cobblestone building over there. The erm… three broomsticks above the front door give it away a bit."

"Oh. Well, that's helpful. Thanks, I suppose I shall see you either at the Welcoming feast or in your first potions class. Severus said I could teach it. Something about a complicated potion he had to brew. My guess is that he's only testing me. Nice meeting you Luna. Goodbye now, Harry. _And Harry?" _She added in parsletongue.

"_Seffy?"_

"_Keep your eyes open and your head low…something doesn't feel right. I can smell it. Feel free to talk to me whenever and about whatever. But keep it in parsletongue, alright?"_

"_Alright. _Goodbye, Snow!" he concluded in English, "Come along, Luna, or the carriages will leave."

"Goodbye Miss Weasley!" the girl called as she turned and followed Harry into the carriage.

Persephone chuckled as she walked to the building Harry had pointed out―it did in fact have three broomsticks on the front, in a triangle―and looked for the bartender to ask after a floo.

She saw a woman directing a washrag with a wand that looked promising.

"Excuse me, are you Madame Rosmerta?"

"I am. Who's askin'?"

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Persephone Weasley, Professor Snape's assistant. Or at least I will be… once I get to Hogwarts. I've been instructed to use your floo, could you direct me too it?"

"O'course. My, you're polite. Most days I get great buffoons demandin' this and ordering' that. Must think that 'cause I'm a woman I'll just simper an' preen an' do nothin' 'bout it. Las' bloody git 'oo tried 'at, I damn well hexed his slimy bits off," she paused, and smiled at the other woman, "o'course you'll be a wantin' to get there, fire's against the back wall, floo powder's above. Cheers then."

"Thanks and Goodbye." Persephone walked over the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of the green powder from the cup of the mantle, and threw it in.

"Dumbledore's Office," she cried, stepped into the fireplaces, and disappeared in a curl of emerald green flames.

After being spit into Professor Dumbledore's office, and shown to the great hall by a strangely exuberant Severus Snape, Persephone was waiting for the students to arrive. The headmaster agreed to allow her to play for the quidditch team of her house as long as the captains and heads of house agreed before she was sorted. She had only had to forfeit her right to give and take away points in order to make it fair.

Professors' McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape all agreed that, should she be sorted into their respective houses, she could try out for the quidditch team.

_I wonder what house I will be sorted into…hm. _"Severus?" she waited for the man's attention, "what is the criteria that dictates the sorting?"

"That is a good question, my dear," Albus twinkled.

"From what I understand, Persephone, the Sorting hat places students in the house that embodies the qualities they value most as opposed to the qualities they exhibit. For example, if you value cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness most, you would most likely be sorted into Slytherin. Whereas―"

"Whereas, if you valued bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry above all else, you would best fit in Gryffindor." Minerva interrupted. Severus grimaced, but did not reply, Filius did, however.

"Ravenclaws, of course, see intelligence, knowledge, and wit as crucial qualities. If you feel the same, then perhaps Ravenclaw is best suited to you."

"My, _my, _it seems my colleagues are doing a wee bit of advertising, would it not, ducky?" Pomona chuckled, "Us 'Puffs don't care about all that rubbish. As long as you see value in hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play, you'll do well in Hufflepuff."

"But…" Persephone hesitated.

"Yes?" Severus replied.

"Well, what if I value some of all those characteristics. Bravery is nice, but sometimes it pays to be cautious. And aren't most Gryffindors prone to stubbornness and foolishness? And as for Ravenclaw, while I value knowledge and being intelligent, I don't value it above all else. There are more important things. While, cunning and ambition are important qualities, the Slytherin qualities I know are things I want nothing to do with. The cruelty and prejudice, the ambition that is so strong you'll do anything, and I mean _anything_ to get whatever it is you want. Forgive me, Severus, but what I have seen of witches and wizards who reign from your house has… turned me off from it, I suppose you could say. My father saw to that quite well."

"Forgive me, Persephone, but you are a Weasley, are you not?" at her nod, Minerva continued, "All the Weasleys I have ever met have been Gryffindors….?" She let her unspoken question hang in the air a moment.

"My last name is Weasley because my aunt, Molly Weasley, adopted me recently. Albus, from what I understood, you were going to give them the run-down on my identity and….erm, affliction."

"Upon reflection, Miss Weasley, I thought it best if it was heard from the horse's mouth, if you will. It is quite a tale."

And so Persephone retold her tale, albeit a less detailed version. When she finished, Filius was pale, and had a glint in his eye that spoke of his past a dueler. Pomona's look reminded Persephone of an angered mother bear [or badger d:], and Minerva looked as much the lioness as her house implied.

"My goodness, child, and no wonder you are as adamant against Slytherin, what with the heir himself as your father. My advice, child, know your own heart, because the sorting hat will as well."

Seconds after Minerva concluding speaking, the doors to the great hall opened, and the second through seventh years entered.

"Well that's my cue. Best go and meet the first-years," the head of Gryffindor stood and exited through a small side door to the right of the faculty table. Fifteen minutes later, or so it seemed to Persephone, Minerva reentered carrying a stool and a hat with a line of impossibly frightened looking eleven-year-olds following behind her.

After the sorting hat's song, most were mystified. Minerva, being ever pragmatic, recovered quicker than others:

"Now when I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I shall place the hat on your head to be sorted. You will first see an example, if Miss Weasley would please step forward. Miss Weasley is Professor Snape's assistant, but I will let Professor Dumbledore elaborate on that after the sorting. Miss Weasley has never been to a magic school and in order for her to try out for one of the house quidditch teams, she must be sorted."

Persephone looked at the scared firsties and smiled reassuringly. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"_Well, well, well, Miss Weasley, quite the enigma, aren't you?"_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_Well, your father's reputation precedes him, and you mother was a vessel of the 'good side' if I ever saw one."_

"_I suppose,"_

"_I think I know just where you'll do best, however. In HUFFLEPUFF!" _the sorting hat cried, and the table full of yellow-and-black tied children applauded and cheered.

Persephone smiled and waved at her house table, the smile turned sheepish when she saw Harry staring rather fish-like from the Gryffindor table. It wasn't until she caught Severus' look of full-on horror that the sheepish smile turned into a full-out Cheshire grin and Persephone dissolved into great peals of laughter. So much so that she had to stop and clutch her stomach in hilarity. This of course caused her entire new house to laugh seeing not only Snape's 'oh crap, parent sex' look of revulsion, but also seeing his new assistant literally doubled over in glee clutching desperately to their table.

Finally, though still emitting the occasional snigger, Persephone made it back to the faculty table.

Part 2: The Badger and the Snarky Snakes

After the feast, and Professor Umbridge's rather obvious speech, Persephone turned to walk to the dungeons when she spied a rather familiar head of light blonde gesture for her to follow it. She followed said head, and the body it was attached to up several flights of stairs to a portrait of a man attempting to teach trolls ballet.

Draco Malfoy looked both ways in the hall and, seeing no one save Persephone, grasped her hand and passed the blank wall across from the painting three times, after which a small door appeared.

The room contained a roaring fireplace, two large, comfortable looking green overstuffed chairs, and had a window supposedly overlooking the quidditch pitch.

Draco led Persephone to the closest chair, and took the second for himself.

"So, sister-mine, I have to say, when Mother and I helped you escape, finding you at Hogwarts and Uncle Severus' new assistant wasn't what I expected. Nor did I expect you to have taken the name Weasley. Care to enlighten your dear younger brother?"

"Of course, brother-mine, after going through the wards near my Mother's grave, I ran until the moon set. Shortly thereafter, I fell unconscious from exhaustion. I was found by Remus Lupin, whom you know. He took me back to―I cannot say exactly, only that it was a safe place―where I stayed with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys until now. Molly Weasley was my mother's sister, when she learned who I was―specifically, who my father was―she offered to adopt me so I no longer had to use the creep's last name. She is family, my only link to my Mother, and I was grateful. I am here to help keep an eye on Harry and also because I would like to someday become a Potions Mistress. Perhaps even take over Severus' position when he retires."

"Wow. I was unaware, sister-mine. I trust that my dear cousin was with you as well. But, pet, what about the full-moons? Where will you―_How _will you―I―you―?"

"Patience, my darling brother, is quite the virtue, I hear. And yes, _both _of your cousins were with me. And as for my 'time-of-the-month' as our lovely cousin Sirius puts it, I shall be spending it with Remus in a nicely warded room with the accompaniment of Wolfsbane potion. Do not worry brother-mine. I am safe, and well. Now, how are you and Aunt Cissy? Are you safe? I can arrange for you to be taken out of Malfoy Manor and you mother put into hiding if need be. I don't want you hurt because of me. You are family as well," Persephone answered.

"As far as I know, love, Mother is quite well, I will speak to her, if this dastardly room will allow me…?" Immediately after he spoke, the fire flashed green for a moment and a cup of floo powder affixed itself to the mantle.

"Excellent. I knew I loved this room," Draco stood and walked over to the fireplace.

After taking a pinch of floo powder, he threw in the fire, yelled out "Malfoy Manor!" and stuck his head in. "Mother? Mother, Are you nearby?" Persephone heard him call, a moment later he pulled his head out and the head of Narcissa Malfoy popped up.

"Hello, my dragon, how are you?" she asked.

"Erm… Hello, Aunt Cissy," Persephone intoned softly.

Narcissa Malfoy's eyes widened comically but her voice did not change when she told Draco she could come through. It wasn't until she stood fully in their small common-room and the fire was safely orange-yellow once more that she rounded on Persephone.

Before Persephone could as much as blink, she was enveloped in the older witch's embrace.

"Oh, my dear, sweet girl, I am so happy you are safe. What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Are you safe? Were you hurt? Oh, my unicorn, you worry me so. Now, tell me what on earth you are doing at Hogwarts when you are supposed to be hiding your pretty little head from your father? You understand the sacrifices that Draco and I made in order to get you away from the Manor, do you not? Safe though Hogwarts may be, there are eyes in the Slytherin house, and those eyes have mouths. Oh, child do you not―"

"Aunt Cissy―"

"Of course you mustn't have thought through the consequences. If you had you―"

"_Aunt Cissy!_ ―"

"Oh my dear girl, quick, we must get you out of the castle―"

"_AUNT CISSY!"_

"What, _what?_"

"Aunt Cissy, I am perfectly safe at Hogwarts. I am currently on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix, though I am oath-bound against telling you what that mission entails. And I should tell you, the Dark Lord is no longer my father. My father is Arthur Weasley. And, though Leticia will always be my mother, Molly Weasley is now my mother too. They've adopted me. I am happy. Now, Aunt Cissy, I must know, are you safe? Is Draco safe outside Hogwarts?"

"For now," Draco answered.

"What does that mean?" Persephone asked Narcissa.

"It means that, though the Dark Lord suspects Draco and me of aiding in your escape, he cannot yet prove it. He will not harm us until he has proof. He would lose all support if he did. We are safe, for now."

"I do not like this. Aunt Cissy, I need you and Draco to floo back to the Manor and gather your belongings. I will have you taken to a safe house, the very one I, myself, am staying at. _Please," _she added at Narcissa's defiant look, "I need you to be safe, Aunt Cissy. I _need_ you and Draco to be safe."

"Alright, but know this, I am only, what is the phrase, going quietly because I know that if Draco stays Lucius will give to the Dark Lord in order to regain the favor he lost. Come Draco," she nodded once more at Persephone and flooed away with her son.

"Dobby?" Persephone called.

There was a small _'pop!' _and a high-pitched voice asked "Yes, Missy Seffy?"

"Hello, Dobby, can you do me a favor?"

"Dobby is being most happies to do a favor for Missy Seffy. What would Missy want Dobby to do?"

"Dobby do you know the house-elf Kreacher?" at his slightly angry nod, she continued, "I need you to go to his house and tell Sirius Black that his cousin will be flooing to his home and requires sanctuary. Tell him that I am the one who told her to go there. Understood?"

Dobby nodded and disappeared just as the fireplace flared green and Narcissa and Draco climbed out. "Did you get everything?" Persephone asked. They nodded and Dobby popped back in.

"Missy Seffy, Mr. Sirius Black asked Dobby if yous had lost your sanities but says that Missy Malfoy and Mr. Draco is always being welcomed. He say Dobby must give this to Missy Seffy, so Dobby does." Dobby handed her a small rolled piece of parchment and, after she thanked him, disappeared once more. Persephone unraveled the parchment to see the words:

"_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London,"_

She re-rolled the parchment and handed it to Narcissa, "I suppose I need not tell you the particulars of the Fidelius Charm, do I, considering you taught me about it."

Narcissa smiled, shook her head, and grabbed another pinch of floo powder from the cup on the mantle and turned to regard her son and 'niece'.

"I love you both. Look after each other, and be safe. Draco, you must put aside your rivalry with the Potter boy, understand me? You will need each other. Goodbye, for now." She turned once more, stepping into the fire. Narcissa cried "The Leaky Cauldron!" and disappeared.

"Well, that is finished," said Persephone.

"You know, you forget to mention to Mother that you were sorted in Hufflepuff, convenient eh?"

"Oh shut up, you pointy-faced git," Persephone replied with a smile, "I have to go. Goodnight."

Persephone turned to leave, walked to steps, stopped, and turned once more to face Draco. She regarded him nervously for a moment, at his amused smirk and inquiring eye-brow raise she began:

"Erm…I-I really do not know the way to the Hufflepuff Dormitory. Do you?"

"Not really, but I know it's near the kitchens. There is a pile of barrels, other than that I have no idea. You could ask Uncle Severus, all the teachers know how to get into each common room. Security reasons, and all that,"

"Okay, I will, thank-you. Goodnight, I love you." She kissed his cheek, turned, and left the room.

Persephone walked quietly down the many flights of stairs from the seventh floor to the dungeons. She entered the potions classroom and, upon seeing it empty, walked quickly to the office at the back of the room.

"Severus?" she asked softly after knocking. The door opened and she went in.

Severus Snape was exhausted. He always was after a meeting with the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, he couldn't sleep until he finished his work. Currently he was outlining his class plans for the morning. This could have waited but he also needed to speak with his new assistant, who had vanished after supper. _Speak of the Devil, _Severus thought to himself, as he heard Persephone call through the door. He waved a hand and the door opened.

"Ah, you may enter, Persephone," he intoned sarcastically.

"Oh, Severus, don't take that tone with me, you knew I would need to speak with you at some point this evening."

"You misunderstand me, Persephone, 'that tone,' as you so eloquently put it, was not because you came to speak to me, but rather at the thought of you requiring permission to enter anywhere."

"Ah, I see. You are wrong, however, dear Uncle. You see, I need permission to enter my common room, or rather, the password."

"Very well, but first, there are several issues we need to clear up," he motioned for her to take one of the chairs across from his massive desk, and continued once she had, "You know, of course, of my position as a spy, do you not?"

"Yes, I know,"

"There was a Death Eater meeting tonight. Now, for the majority, the Dark Lord does not call meetings during the school day, or rather, he does not call me to these meetings. There are times, however, in which he will. It is at times such as then that I will need you to take over as Potions Professor until I return, this may be within the hour, or it may be days. It varies.

"Secondly, there is the matter of your escape from Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord knows you are at Hogwarts. To ensure my own safety, Albus has granted me leave to give the Dark Lord this information. He knows, as well, that you a Hufflepuff. The Dark Lord is rather upset with you. You see, he still sees you as a part of him. He does not know that you are a horcrux. He does not know this of Mr. Potter, either. This is extremely good. Unfortunately Dumbledore does not see fit to inform Mr. Potter why he is targeted, or to give him any pertinent information at all. I will tell you, however, and you will tell him. But first, I need you to teach him Occlumency.

"Albus wishes me to teach him, but I do not see that going well. Theretofore, Mr. Potter will receive Potions' tutoring from you until he is successful. This will not block the visions completely, but it will keep the Dark Lord from implanting any false information. This will give us an edge. The theory also states that learning Occlumency will help dull the pain Mr. Potter experiences as a backlash from his visions.

"During these sessions, I would like you to teach him basic Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. While he will most likely be unable to take an O.W.L. in the subjects, it is important that he learns them. You may allow Miss Granger to aide him, as well. In fact, she may be of great use to him. Better to teach her Occlumency, as well.

"Now, I am exhausted, and I suspect you are tired, too. Let me show you to the Hufflepuff common room and how to enter your quarters. Tomorrow I will show you mine. You will need to know there location in case of an emergency. Come along," he stood, as did she, and came around the desk. Persephone took the arm he offered, and the twosome exited the dungeons.

It was a quick walk to the basement, and the two stopped in front of a pile of barrels lying against the wall.

"The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped, with your wand, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff.' Careful, if tapped wrong, one of the other lids will burst of and you will be doused with vinegar. So, tap: 1…2… 1-2-3," she tapped as instructed, and the top of the barrel opened inward.

"Wonderful, follow me," He stepped through, and she followed.

Her mouth opened a little as she looked at her new home. Though the rooms of Malfoy Manor were full of much more splendor, those rooms were cold, formal, and unfeeling. This room was warm and sunny. It made her want to smile, and so she did.

The common room was a large, earthy, round room with low ceilings. The view from the round windows was of dandelions and rippling grass. The decor emphasized the earthy-feel of the room with plants hanging and resting all about the room, some that even sing and dance. Burnished copper fixtures with plush, cost yellow and black patterned sofas and chairs were spread throughout the room. Big, round doors that resembled the tops of wine barrels ranged along the walls. One in particular had a large, honey-yellow bow tied to the front with a note underneath. It was this door that Severus walked up to. He motioned for her to remove the note. She unpinned the piece of parchment and read it aloud.

"_Miss Persephone Weasley,_

_While it is unusual to have a badger with the name Weasley, it is not at all unwelcome. We, all of us, in the Sett wish to welcome you with open arms. Unfortunately the children need the sleep, and we weren't sure when you would return. I compromised by writing this note and allowing the other badgers to sign it. You enter your dorm the same way you enter the common room, and you must give anyone else permission to enter your dorm. I will stop by tomorrow in order to tell you how to do that. You must be tired. _

_With love, _

_Pomona Sprout_

_Ps. In order to see everyone's messages… a simple "Engorgio" charm will suffice. _

Persephone wandlessly cast the simple charm and the parchment magically enlarged to about 76.2 cm [30 in] on each side. Each student had signed their name, and several had added greetings and congratulations. Their good wishes made Persephone grin, and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Well, Goodnight, Persephone. Be in the Potions' classroom _before _7:30 tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Yes, Severus, goodnight,"

The Potions' Master nodded and, with a small smile, turned and left the common room. Persephone chuckled once more, tapped her wand against the door. When it opened she smiled, and entered. The door closed behind her, and all was quiet once more.


	7. A Stubbornly Persistant Illusion

**A/N: Reviews release endorphins which make me happy. A happy authoress = longer chapters and faster uploading. Also. Will someone please tell me how to get a BETA! **_**Accio Beta!**_** Drat. Oh well. Also, I may attempt to start another story: A Harry/OC pre-HSWW and during school story. Not sure when though. Oh. Also, if I don't mention something happening then it's probably canon. If it changed I will mention it.**

**Disclaimer: Well, apparently JK is resistant to the Imperius Curse. Drat. So, I must think of new plan. For now, I KISS you. I NO OWN! **_**Capiche?**_** [Keep It Simple, Stupid] Oh. **_**Tempus vigilaveris **_**is my own invention. It's the alarm clock charm. I don't remember one from canon so I made my own. It roughly translates to "time wake up" if that is wrong. I am sorry. I do not speak Latin. **

Chapter 6: A Stubbornly Persistent Illusion

"The distinction between the past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion." - Albert Einstein

Part 1: Morning Recollections and the End of a Beginning

Looking back on her first morning teaching, Persephone wondered how Severus seemed to retain any semblance of sanity…

That morning, Persephone woke around five-thirty A.M. to the sound of the _tempus vigilaveris _charm she had placed on her wand the night before. She yawned and looked around at her new bedroom. It was very Victorian. With a high ceiling, warm green walls and antique cream-colored furnishings, the room was very warm and inviting. The bed linens were a pale golden color with rose accent. _So comfortable_, Persephone thought to herself. There were several muggle paintings on the walls. Two in particular, each of ballerinas, Persephone quite liked. She especially liked that the painting were not sentient.

There was a white-and-rose colored carpet covering a light-toned wood floor near the massive four poster bed. Against the far wall was an Italian white marble fireplace with carvings of vines and flowers along it. There were beautiful flowers growing in a large planter on the mantle. In fact, now that she thought of it, the room was filled with flowers. Roses, Irises, Lilies, Dahlias, and Orchids. Japanese Wisteria grew on a trellis near the massive windows across from the bed. Persephone new the windows were not real because her chamber was in the basement, but she could clearly see the sun rising near the quidditch pitch. On the nightstand to her left was a small herb garden with sage, chamomile, lavender, mint, and lemon balm. To her right, and her astonishment was a small potions chest and a miniature pensieve.

Deciding to explore a bit more, Persephone made her way out of bed and to the first door to her left. This led to the small sitting-room she had passed through earlier. The room was decorated in natural colors and the ceiling was enchanted much the same way as the great hall, only this showed a sunny day with a few cumulus clouds. There was also a small kitchenette with Italian white marble countertops. It housed the magical equivalent of a mini-fridge: a small two-doored cabinet with a cooling charm permanently on one side and a freezing charm on the other. There was a sink and a small table with four chairs.

Persephone turned back and crossed the bedroom to the two doors on the right side. The first was a closet filled with her clothing―Molly and Hermione had taken her to Diagon Alley and London to shop. The next door housed a bathroom. This room was much like the Prefects' bathroom. Though the tub was smaller, one could easily fit five people and have adequate room to swim. The shower, _oh, the shower,_ would spray her from all sides. It had a steam switch, and a rain-head. _And _it was bloody massive! Persephone squealed in pure delight, quickly waived her hand to turn the shower on in all it steamy gloriousness, stripped, and jumped in.

After her shower, and dressing in her pristine, new teaching robes, Persephone tied her long black hair in a sloppy knot at the back of her neck. She decided on the sexy, glossy sling back pumps―Hermione picked them out at Mango's. _She's got great taste! ―_to go with the charcoal gray pencil dress she wore under her open robes. Persephone cast a quick anti-tripping charm on her feet, an anti-flyaway jinx on her hair, _Accio_-ed her turquoise clutch, and left her quarters.

Breakfast was interesting, to say the least. Persephone decided a no-nonsense approach would be best, and so cast a breeze charm on her robes―_haha Severus. I know your secret!_ _― _and proceeded to walk through the main doors of the great hall, instead of the faculty side entrance.

Harry, after having a nightmare the night before, couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to go down to the Great Hall early in order to get a better breakfast. He had been sitting for about fifteen minutes and nearly all the students and professors had entered and sat for breakfast. Even the toad was eating―_hm. House-elves must be out of flies today―_speak [or rather, think] of the devil, Harry thought, for as soon as the woman popped in his mind, Harry could feel her eyes burning the side of his face. _I wonder where Snow is…_ Harry thought. A few minutes later, his head shot up, as did everyone else's, as the Great Hall doors burst open. Harry suddenly had a vision of Halloween his First Year. He shook his head to clear it and stared, in awe, as Persephone glided into the Great Hall. _She seems to have picked up Snape's' knack for robe-billowing._

Harry had to give the woman some credit. With her face set in a fierce line, robes flying behind her, Snow could pass for Snape and McGonagall's love child. Harry mentally gagged at the images that particular thought caused. It wasn't until Ron poked him in the ribs and gave him a look that Harry realized he had gagged out loud. He shrugged and turned back to Persephone. She was now about half-way to the staff table and Harry thought she looked like the models from the shows his Aunt Petunia watched when Uncle Vernon was at work.

_ Persephone could feel the eyes on her as she walked to the staff table at a leisurely pace. She caught Severus' eye, and he nodded―ever so subtly―to his left where the Umbitch [as Persephone had taken to affectionately calling her] was scowling and visibly shaking.

Persephone allowed a vicious sneer to grace her face―a Weasley she may be, she still was the spawn of Lord Voldemort―as she gazed unflinchingly at the vile woman. Persephone was no fool, she knew she could have easily been a Slytherin and could and would have given Snape a few pointers on acerbity. It was one of the things she loved about being in Hufflepuff. She knew that, other than those who already knew her, everyone would underestimate her. And so, she decided to take the empty seat next to the Umbitch and allow Minerva, who apparently was running late, to take her seat next to Severus. At the dour Potions Master's raised eyebrow, Persephone raised her own and smirked in his direction. He gave a sardonic smile, nodded, and returned to his meal.

"Good morning, Madame…" Persephone simpered sarcastically.

"_Professor _Umbridge... and good morning _Miss Weasley." _The woman smiled derisively at the name.

"So. Have you settled in yet?" Persephone smiled consolingly, "It must be so hard to switch careers so drastically. To be completely honest, I don't know why you would do it."

"I have settled in just fine. Why wouldn't I take this job?"

"Well, you were undersecretary to the _Minister, _and you gave that up to work for _Dumbledore. _You gave up power and prestige to teach idiotic children the difference between a hex and a curse and why things go bump in the night. Not to mention the so-called abominable curse. _Everyone_ says your position is cursed. Me, I just think Dumbledore doesn't want to admit he is incompetent when it comes to hiring. Just look at the last four teachers he hired, the first was a maniac after the Sorcerer's Stone―never mind why the stone was in the school in the first place ―the second was a fraud and couldn't defend himself from a stiff wind. The Lupin fellow was the only semi-competent professors we have had at this school_―_well they cancel themselves out automatically. A _werewolf_ and a _Death Eater! _

"When I say I do not know why you would take this job is because I can't see it going for you at all. You _were_ a Slytherin, were you not? Think. Fudge is the Minister; he cannot have something go wrong for his image. How would he be re-elected, otherwise? Somehow, Dumbledore is going to turn this around on you to make you look bad. Delores, May I call you Delores?" At the other woman's nod, she continued, "Delores, I hate to say it, but you are a Scapegoat. Either way, if this goes well and Hogwarts get back on track, Fudge will take all the credit. If this ends badly, if will be all on you. Your fault. Your problem.

"I suppose if you want to be a martyr, go right ahead. But I can tell you right now, you won't succeed. You see, Dumbledore, and the Potter boy are too powerful. Dumbledore does a couple parlor tricks and Potter speaks to the right people... all of the Daily Prophet's hard work goes for naught. Even if you get the old fool out of his throne, something terrible will conveniently, but "coincidentally" happen and he will be the hero. You'll be the one who tried to throw him on his arse. Pardon my language, but I am only being honest. Now is not the time to go against Dumbledore and Potter. Go back to the Ministry, Delores, you have more power there. Here, you have too many hoops to jump through," Persephone concluded.

"Hm. You know, dear-girl, you may be right. I will floo Cornelius and ―"

"No! Er... no. You mustn't tell the Minister until you return to the Ministry. He won't understand. Remember, he has his own agenda. Its politics. You need this ace up your sleeve. It behooves you to have the utmost discretion, Delores."

"Very well, I can see you are correct. Albus," she spoke louder, "I need to meet with you directly after breakfast, please. It is urgent."

"Of course, Delores. I am finished if you would rather adjourn now?" The woman nodded, and the two left the Great Hall.

Persephone smirked to herself, and turned and caught the eye of her mentor. At his raised eyebrow, she nodded. He smirked and motioned for them to leave as well. And so, the cunning badger and the snarky snake walked, laughingly, to the dungeons together.

Part 2: Potions Classes and Something Unexpected

Persephone's first potions class was unremarkable. Severus wanted to see how well she taught, and the seventh years were reviewing the Polyjuice potion. The students were shocked when they were told _pretty, petite Miss Weasley _was going to teach them. They were awed when they realized that she was a competent teacher who wouldn't breathe down their necks.

When she made a game out of the lesson―if the potion was passable, they could take it and become their desk mates for the rest of the day―the seventh years decided to just go with it. After all, they could definitely prank. Of course, they didn't notice professor Snape noting down who each person would be disguised as. Ah, life was good.

After the break, Persephone set up to teach her fifth year's potions class. She was a bit more leery about this class. After all, both of her little brothers were in this class, so she had every right to be nervous.

Of course, that was before the news spread that the Umbitch had quit. And that little tid-bit became insignificant in light of major news.

Persephone could scarcely believe it herself, and she had the Daily Prophet in her hand. She decided to reread the article. Maybe she was projecting. It wasn't a long shot by any means.

Apparently it seemed that Tom wasn't too smart about disposing of the worm's body. He had been found in a dumpster behind the Leaky Cauldron late the night before last. Madame Bones was calling for an immediate trial of one escaped Sirius Black, and Fudge was unable to deter her. The public now knew about it and they were outraged…absolutely infuriated when the knowledge was publicized that Pettigrew bore the dark mark.

Persephone was stupefied. _Bloody mystified_. She hoped beyond hope that this wasn't some trap to capture Sirius.

When Madame Bones asked Dumbledore to bring Sirius in for his trial, she insisted she return with him as well. The head of DMLE also asked Harry to come in and bear testimony.

Two days later, and she, Harry, and Albus left for Grimmauld Place to pick up Sirius and Remus and go to the Ministry of Magic.

_ Persephone was on pins and needles the entire elevator ride to the courtroom. While _she _knew Sirius was innocent, she was afraid that the Minister and the DMLE wouldn't let the truth be heard. Harry had told her about what had happened at the end of the last school year… how Fudge had had a dementor give Barty Crouch Jr. the kiss. Though she was loath to admit it, she didn't actually hate Sirius. Yes, he infuriated her… but he also intrigued her. He made her think. She would never wish him dead.

She entered Courtroom Three alongside Remus, Sirius, and Albus. Because of the bizarre circumstances, Madame Bones did not chain Sirius when he sat in the wooden chair in the middle of the room. She stood and began the proceedings.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot… we convene today for a trial that should have taken place well over a decade ago. In light of new evidence, this court wishes to provide Mr. Black with the trial he was denied fourteen years ago. The newly acquired evidence being the recently discovered body of one Peter Ignavus Pettigrew, said body, according to medi-wizards, cannot have been dead more than four months. The corpse, though decomposed and skeletal, bears the residual magic of a dark mark on the left forearm. I will now ask one Harry James Potter to stand and recount the events of June 24, 1994. Because of Mr. Potter's status as an underage wizard, he is unable to take Veritaserum. Mr. Potter has, however, elected to take a wand-oath to verify his narration of events. Mr. Potter if you would begin…"

"Of course…Madame Bones, if I may, where do want me to begin?"

"When you and Mr. Diggory reached the Tri-Wizard Cup, Mr. Potter,"

"Alright. Well, after Cedric and I took care of that acromantula, we decided to take the cup together. A Hogwarts' victory, we called it. But the Cup was a port-key. It took us away from Hogwarts, and we landed in a cemetery. There was an old, abandoned mansion on a hill nearby. I didn't like the cemetery. It wasn't peaceful like most cemeteries are. I told Cedric to get back to the port-key, but he didn't listen. We drew our wands, and that's when the fire lit. There was a cauldron near a headstone that read Tom Riddle Sr. My scar started hurting real bad, it felt like my head would explode…"

Harry told the entire courtroom the events that took place in the cemetery in Little Hangleton. He told them how Peter Pettigrew cast the Killing Curse at Cedric on Voldemort's orders. How Pettigrew performed the ritual that returned the Dark Lord to his full-strength. Bone of the father…flesh of the servant…blood of the enemy. How Lord Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters. Avery…Crabbe…Goyle…Macnair…Malfoy…Nott…and so many more. He spoke of how Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. How Voldemort released him, tried to Imperio him. How he at first tried to hide, and then decided to face death head on. He told the Wizengamot about the duel. The Priori Incantatum, how the two wands shared a core. He told the room about how he saw Pettigrew's severed hand, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, the muggle caretaker, his Mum, and is Dad. He spoke of how Cedric asked him to take his body back to Mr. Diggory. How the shades converged upon Voldemort so he could escape, and how he returned to the quidditch pitch.

"That is enough, Mr. Potter, thank you. Could you please proof your statement as truth by casting a spell with your wand?" He did. "Let the record show that Mr. Potter retains his magic, and did not falsify his Statement. Mr. Black, if you would please take a seat there," she continued, gesturing toward the chair in the middle of the room. "Auror Shacklebolt, please administer the required three drops of Veritaserum to Mr. Black." Kingsley distributed the serum to Sirius.

"Let the record show that Mr. Black is under the influence of Veritaserum. State your full name and date of birth for the records, Mr. Black."

"Sirius Orion Black, born September 21, 1959" he answered in a monotonous voice, his eyes glazed.

"Very good, Mr. Black. Now, please describe the casting of the Fidelius Charm on the Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow."

"Lily and James had to go into hiding because Voldemort wanted Harry. James wanted me to be their Secret Keeper, but I changed my mind at the last minute. I thought I was too obvious, that no one would suspect Peter of being the Secret Keeper."

"You were never Secret Keeper for Lily and James Potter?"

"No."

"Mr. Black, please describe the events of October 31, 1981, after you discovered the Potters to be deceased."

"I went upstairs to get Harry, my godson. I was numb; I couldn't believe they were dead. When I got outside, Hagrid was there saying that he had orders from Albus to get Harry. I didn't want him to. I knew Harry was the only thing stopping me from going after Peter. Hagrid was adamant, so I gave Harry to him, and told him to take my motorcycle, it is charmed to fly and to be invisible.

"When they were gone, I went to find Peter. When I found him, I asked him why he had betrayed them, and he accused me of the same thing. He called attention to us, shouting at me, and accusing me. He was an animagus, a rat. He cut off his finger, blasted those muggles, shifted, and escaped into the sewers. I couldn't believe it."

Before Madame Bones could reply, Minister Fudge cut in, "_Mr. Black_," ha called contemptuously, "If you were innocent, why, when the Aurors captured you, were you laughing in a deranged manner, hmm?" He then smiled like he had won some sort of battle.

"I was still in shock. I would have never, _never_ thought Peter would have done that to James. He worshiped James. Not only had he successfully fooled everyone, he placed the blame for it all perfectly in my lap. It was laugh, or cry. I did not find the situation humorous; it was all I could do to not break down completely."

"Mr. Black," Madame Bones began, after shooting Fudge a dirty look, "Please explain to the Wizengamot why, during the 1993-1994 Hogwarts school year, you broke in and attacked Hogwarts."

"Minister Fudge visited Azkaban before I escaped; he gave me a copy of the Daily Prophet. There was a picture of the Weasley family. They had gone to Egypt. The youngest boy, Ronald, had a rat on his shoulder. It was missing a toe. I recognized it immediately to be Peter's animagus form. I escaped and went to Hogwarts to kill the rat."

"So, Mr. Black, when Aurors stated you had been saying 'he's at Hogwarts' in your sleep, you were not speaking of Harry Potter?"

"No, I was speaking of Peter Pettigrew."

"Very well. I believe this trial to be completed. Auror Shacklebolt, please give Mr. Black the antidote," the Auror did, and Sirius' eyes cleared immediately. "Mr. Black, I hereby clear you of all outstanding charges, and strip the late Peter Pettigrew of his Order of Merlin, First Class. Mr. Black you will now hold this title. I also hereby reinstate your title and Lord Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. You may also take your family's seat of the Wizengamot, and Hogwarts Board of Governors, should you wish. Your Assets are no longer frozen and you can choose to either be reimbursed monetarily for your false-imprisonment, or the Unspeakables give you're the offer of physically de-aging to the age you were before Azkaban. You will, however, retain your present mental state."

"I'd like the de-aging, but I would like Miss Weasley to go with me," He said, looking at Persephone.

"Very well. Mr. Bode, please escort Lord Black and Miss Weasley to the Department of Mysteries,"

"Yes, Madame Bones. Oh, Mr. Potter, if you could please join us. There is a matter that concerns you, as well."

"Now, Broderick, I do not think that necessary…" Albus started.

"I assure you, Albus, it is entirely necessary, but I am afraid I can speak no more on the subject. Come along now," the group exited, leaving behind a very annoyed Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N: The two paintings mentioned on the walls of Persephone's boudoir are Degas' Dance Class and Rehearsal on Stage. **

** BTW: Pettigrew's middle name is pronounced een-ya-voohs and is Latin for coward. I thought it fitting. **

** Got Sirius birth year from lexicon, made up his birthday its Mabon or the Autumnal Equinox. **

** Also for the de-aging, I'm using the scene from the DOM battle when the death eater gets a baby head. **

** I know this chapter is a bit rushed, but I needed things to happen. **

** From what I understand, Bode has not been attacked yet. **

** So now, people know Voldie is kicking. Sirius is innocent. He's being de-aged. Dumbles manipulations are slowly surfacing. Umbitch is no longer teaching. Can you guess her replacement? Here I'll give you choices: **

**A. Tonks!****B. Sirius!****C. Remus!****D. Kingsley!****E. Mad Eye!****F. Snape!****G. Seffy!****H. Harry!****I. Dawlish! **

_*******_**Review and give me your guesses. I want to know what you think. Of course I already know, but YOU don't. So…. Guess. Guess. Guess. And REVIEWWW! Pretty please. **

**Next Chapter up soon. Promise!**


End file.
